


High School Destiel

by downforinfinity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforinfinity/pseuds/downforinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just going to use the one from the other site.</p>
<p>It's high school and Dean Winchester is the most popular boy on campus. Everyone loves him, he is brilliant, winning every dodge ball championship ever, even has the best girl in school, Lisa Braeden. Castiel is a nerd, all teachers love him, only has two friends and never got in trouble in his whole life. However, all of this is about to change as the boys are put in detention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dean!" Benny yelled at the tall, brutishly handsome boy as he crossed Jules High School's hall. They were both juniors and sick of school, ready to get out of the hell. But, for now they were stuck. "Dean!"

"Hey Benny." Exclaiming, Dean embraced the hunk of meat walking towards him. They'd only been friends for two years, but they were closer than ever since they won last year's dodge ball tournament together. That was also the day when Dean first kissed Lisa. Now Lisa, she was one to keep. Brunette, slim, hourglass figure, damn near perfect. However, Dean didn't want perfect, he was only dating her to keep his social status; apparently this was the most important thing to high schoolers, to be popular. And that was what he and Benny were.

"So, Lisa gave me the heads up on the biology teacher, right old bat according to her. We could have some fun with this one." Benny joked, slapping Dean on the back as he said it.

"Cool, but could we avoid Lisa. She's been stalking me all week."

"What do you expect, she is your girlfriend."

"I know that you idiot, it's just, she's a little…"

"Off her rocker, cuckoo, wrong in the head, creepy psycho stalker?"

"I was gonna say clingy, but…"

They both giggled, yes… Lisa may have looked perfect, but dang was that girl annoying. She got the gossip; she had the looks; however when it came to other human beings she was not the easiest of the lot to talk to. She was mega jealous, even before her and Dean had started dating. Dean had heard that she had thrown juice at one of the girls he was flirting with just because she had winked. So, yes. Psycho creepy stalker fitted her personality very well… to well in some cases.

"Anyway, biology teacher, old bat, probably deaf as a doornail." Benny started.

"It's dead as a doornail…" Rolling his eyes, Dean flung his arm around the boy as the two walked to class.

"Who cares? Point being… she's not going to be expecting us, so what d'ya say old buddy, old friend, old pal? Wanna give it a shot?"

"Two things. One: two years. Not exactly 'old buddy, old friend, old pal'. Two: I'm in."

* * *

"Cas. Cas. Castiel!" Anna screeched into her best friends ear. He didn't respond again, the boy may have been stunning, I mean drop-dead-gorgeous stunning, but he was deliberately hard to talk to and she knew it. "Come on Cas you've been like this all day."

"What do you want, seriously?" He grunted.

"Not in the mood to even talk to your little sis."

"We are not even remotely related, you are merely my best friend."

"Cas, I didn't mean it literally… you know that right?"

"Of course I knew that, I just love having the chance to correct you."

He smirked at Anna, who through her bouncing red locks was now pouting. Grinning, he began to poke Anna to get a reaction out of her; he knew she couldn't hold a grudge for long… after all she would've jumped at the chance to get him too. They were both juniors as well, but never interfered with Dean and his crowd. They knew better.

Anna had been glared at for just looking at them before hand, and you could guess whom by… little miss Lisa. Anna had no interest in the boy, in fact the only reason she was staring was because he was dangling a ninth grader by the shirt. This ninth grader also happened to be his brother Samuel, and he would've never actually harm him, or yell at him, he was just doing it for fun and Sam enjoyed it, but Anna didn't know this until Castiel had her attention and informed her that the boy would be fine.

Anna also encountered Dean many times while patrolling the halls when she was hall monitor. He would try to hit on her, fail and then would sulk until she shrank away from them and allowed them to roam the halls in peace, obviously skipping a class.

Castiel hadn't been in much contact with the group either, however he had sat next to Lisa in Calculus for a day and that was an hour of his life he never got back. All she did was poke fun at his writing and scores, and talk about how silly he was for trying too hard. Giving him a particular hatred for her that had lasted.

Anna began to lose her patience and began to giggle, making Castiel laugh. They had been friends since they were little kids, never not being there to help one another. They did in fact act like a little sister and brother, however Castiel would never admit it as he refused to agree with anything that wasn't true. He was a bit of a spoil sport like that, but it made him all the fun to be with, at least that was what Anna thought.

"Come on Cas, let's get to biology… There's that new teacher, Miss. Missouri, we don't want her to think we act like those idiots do we?"

"By being a little late, I hardly believe that we are possibly capable of looking like those bunch of numbskulls."

"Now Castiel, be nice. We're above them."

"No. We are very much below them on the predatorial-food chain that is this high school."

"Oh, shut up. Your making me sound like the normal one right now."

"What is normal but an abbreviation for what people believe is perfection."

"Cas. Stop. Now. Class."

She tugged the blue-eyed creature up from his seat and began dragging him down the hall.

* * *

"You children are not going to misbehave in my class, as I won't allow it. You are young adults now, start acting like it." Miss. Missouri spoke clearly, standing in front of her desk looking out at the rowdy students standing in front of her. "Now BE QUIET!"

The class fell silent as the old woman's voice boomed throughout the classroom. They all went to their desks, and she stared at them, puzzled.

"What are you all doing? I believe this is my classroom after all, isn't it?"

"But miss, we always sit were we want." Said a scrawny blonde kid at the front of the classroom, he was a friend of Castiel and Anna's… Sam. Samandriel if you wanted the long-winded version, however when it came to him and Dean's brother, no one bothered with the long name.

"My class, my rules child. Now everybody get up and stand at the side."

Without a word, the class began to shuffle out of their seats and move over to the windows. They were a little intimidated by the woman, however harmless she seemed. But silence wasn't going to last for long, as Dean and Benny came crashing through the door.

Dean slid into a chair and propped his feet up on the desk, smirking at Missouri who was not impressed with the boy.

"Class bell has gone young man, yet you still choose to blunder in like a moron and take a seat without saying a word to me let alone apologising."

"Oh I am sorry miss, however I happen to own this seat, so taking it wouldn't really be possible."

"Well boy, you better watch that chair as it may have a couple of loose screws tomorrow. What are your names?"

"Dean. That's Benny. And your?"

"Your worst nightmare. You both have detention this afternoon during your lunch period, if you do not turn up I think I shall have enough evidence to get you punished severely." She said, pointing at the security camera above her head. "I'm guessing it was you two who snuck in before class and tried to unscrew the bolts of my chair?"

Dean looked gob smacked, she clearly hadn't sat on it, as she wasn't limping or had her back-arched, wrenching over in pain, nor had the chair moved. So how did she know? He figured the woman must've checked her security footage before class had started. It was plausible, Jules High had a reputation for pranks on teachers on their first day, but none of students had ever been caught out.

"So I shall see you two at lunch, no?"

"Yes miss." They both muttered, as they stood up and joined the rest of the class on the side of the room.

"Now. Before we were rudely interrupted, I was going to say I am setting up a seating arrangement for this class. Clearly, we need to after-all."

A wave of moans and grumbles swept through the class was silenced by a glare from Missouri.

"Pair up with a person you would like to sit with."

Lisa clung to Dean's arm, making Dean want to reach out for Benny even more, but refusing to out of pride. Benny, trying not to laugh, grabbed another friend (Jo Harvelle) and linked arms. Castiel and Anna were of course together, and their friend Sam picked another geeky sidekick to be with.

"Now I suppose, you have all chosen a friend." Miss said, looking down now from behind her desk at the gleaming hopeful students. "Well let's change that."

She broke pairs up and began to seat them as far away from each other as possible. Most had been standing in a group of friends and had divided themselves up in-between them, so Missouri could tell who was going to be trouble. She had sat half the class down, all at a different desk and began writing names down on a small notepad, holding a seating arrangement inside.

"Each of the people still standing will be place in a minute next to which ever person I choose."

After spending at least a minute writing down, she rose and walked out from behind the desk. She tapped Anna on the arm. "Come child, let's seat you few down."

The old woman looked around the class, choosing the worst places that she could put Anna, and then the best. Weighing them out, she placed Anna next to a glaring Lisa, who was clearly not amused by the fact her boyfriend was on the other side of the room to her. Anna was not best pleased either, but when she tried to protest Missouri silenced her with a short glanced and she sat down quickly and silently.

Next was Benny, and now Missouri knew not to place him anywhere near Dean or Lisa, she knew exactly were to put him. He ended up at the back of the classroom next to a shivering Samandriel, who was acting like a Chihuahua, shaking with fear at the sight of Benny. Benny, on the other hand, looked quite pleased to be seated next to Samandriel… He knew he could get the boy to do most of the work for him and wouldn't ask for anything in return, he knew this because they were friends… long ago now, but they were. It was just Samandriel took the path of knowledge, and Benny chose Power. Besides, when Benny became friends with Dean it eliminated any chance of them ever being friends again. Now all that Samandriel was to Benny was another slave to agree to every request.

After seeing where Samandriel and Anna were sitting, Castiel grew nervous. Never before had he been any further away from his friends than their houses, which were literally right next to one another. However, this wasn't the cause of his nerves. The fact that Sam and Anna had been placed with the people they hated most in the world was not a good one, and could lead to him being even more miserable than he always was. And as he suspected, his fears weren't in vain…

* * *

"Awhh man, come on Miss!" Dean groaned, staring at the mysterious geek now seated next to him. "I don't want to be sat next to this nerd."

"You're not best pleasing yourself." Castiel muttered under his breath, glancing way at Anna making sure she knew he was okay.

"Decisions are final Mr. Winchester, and as I see no reason why I should give you special treatment, you shall stay that way." Missouri explained, as she grinned at the blonde idiot who seemed to be sulking his way through the class.

"But miss!" Dean moaned, so he hadn't heard Castiel's snarky comeback. Thank god.

"Decisions are final, you and Mr…"

"Novak. Castiel Novak." Cas murmured, glancing at the teacher who had already forgotten his name. Typical.

Moaning again, Dean wailed: "Oh great, I've got frickin' James Bond seated next to me..."

"Mr. Winchester would you kindly shut up." Missouri's voice clattered against Dean's eardrums, "No one wants to hear your input. As I was saying, you and Mr. Novak will be seated together for the rest of the year."

Grumbling, Dean flung his head over the edge of the chair. He was looking backwards for Benny's approval that this sucked, but no such luck. Benny was already chatting at Samandriel, who was still shaking, about the good old days and how the two of them were great friends. Buttering him up for extra homework, Dean supposed.

He pulled his head back up as Miss. Missouri began to lecture the class on the work they would have to do this semester. Looking at Cas, he tapped the boy's arm.

"Yo nerd. Hey. Nerd. James Bond." He whispered, poking Castiel every few seconds.

"What." Cas mumbled, not in the mood to talk to him.

"Gee-wiz mate, I just wanted to talk. I'm bored."

"Well maybe if you turned your attention to the teacher, you may not be as disinterested as you are now."

"Come on Bondy, you do know who I am right?"

"Unfortunately, I have known you for almost five years."

"And the rest of them."

"No. You forget, you weren't even in this school five years ago."

"Yes I was, for a geek you don't know your facts."

"Clearly you don't. This school was two schools, they combined five years ago to create one massive high school, to save money and have another field and another gym."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes. Some of us dislike sports."

"Yeh, geeks, wimps, freaks and punks."

"We're not undermined by labels, Dean."

"So? Easier to keep you all under-control."

"To keep us under-control?" Castiel turned to face Dean. His eyes, piercing daggers at the idiot.

"Well… Yeh. Somebody has to run this joint and it sure as hell isn't the teachers."

"So you reckon that you and your friends own us."

"We do own you."

"You really don't."

"Oh, we so do."

"You honestly don't"

"Oh we definitely do."

"You clearly don't, otherwise I wouldn't even be having this conversation with you."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be having a conversation at all." Missouri turned to face the boys, the class was silent and had been for some time now, listening to them arguing. Missouri wasn't impressed, and Anna was looking as if she feared for Castiel's life. Benny however was loving it, laughing it up and staring at his best friend make a fool of himself in front of absolutely everyone that could ruin his social life forever. They weren't going to though, and he knew it. He was a little more scared about what Missouri would do to him.

"Now, Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak, I expect better behaviour from two-year olds. You should be ashamed."

"Of what?" Dean asked sarcastically, he was already losing his lunch to the old bat, what could she do… take his football practise away too?

"That you have the indecency to admit that you believe we are all your possessions." She answered, making the class glare at him.

"So what? At least I'm not a washed up hag teaching a bunch of teenagers what the difference is between a cat and a dog."

'Taking back control over the class, smart move Winchester' Castiel thought to himself, laughing on the inside… but still scowling on the out. The rest of the class, apart from Anna and Sam who were clearly worried, was trying not to giggle.

"Well, if you children didn't know the difference, maybe this hag wouldn't have to teach you. You don't even have the brain to figure that out yourself."

This made the class light up with 'oh's and 'burn's. Missouri had sass, and she was not afraid to use it. Even Dean was impressed, even Cas was impressed at her sudden outburst. But, only Cas knew what it meant… Detention for him as well.

"Now, you two will be behind after school, until five. Call your parents, tell them you love them as I don't like them worrying."

"What about my lunch one miss?" Dean asked, smirking once again trying to regain his snipe.

"Demolished. Vaporised. Gone. Only after school."

"So does that mean mine is too?" Benny yelled from the back of the class.

"No. I believe you two should spend a little less time together in detention, lets call this therapy for being together for too long." Missouri was on a roll. Although, Castiel wasn't best pleased. The boy had to stick behind and miss his extra tutoring with Mr. Singer, they worked on Castiel's knowledge of folklore and legends, and he was one of the best people Cas knew. Weirdly, Dean also took the same tutoring but neither of them knew. It also meant Castiel would have to call his dad and tell him he wouldn't be home in time, although he wasn't so bothered about that. Dinner with his family was like the apocalypse. His family consisted of a few people, his dad, Chuck, his brothers: Nick (nicknamed Lucifer by Cas because of how evil he could be), Michael, Gabe and Balthazar and his sister, Naomi. He didn't know his mother, although he kept her name. He was the youngest out of all six of him and his siblings, she had died giving birth to him when Michael, the eldest, was around eleven. Only Michael, Nick and Gabe could remember her properly as Balthazar, him and Naomi were only children… him only just been born. Balthazar, and Naomi were twins, now seniors, leaving Castiel as the baby. His family all took his fathers last name, Shurley, however Castiel had hated it. He wanted to be named Novak as it seemed mysterious and interesting, and not a girl's name.

"Oh man Cas, stuck behind. Woop-te-do." Dean whispered to Castiel.

Castiel gave him a strict glance, how dare the idiot use his best friend's nickname for him.

"What, don't you like Cas?" Dean said, protesting. He seemed to be a little less cold to Castiel now they had to be stuck together in detention for almost two hours.

"No. It's just only my friends call me that."

"Oh jee, I'm not your friend now?"

"You didn't know I existed until this morning."

"Okay Bondy, you win. I'll just call you James instead."

"Please don't call me anything."

"Then how am I supposed to talk to you?"

"That was the idea."

* * *

Castiel gathered his things as quickly as possible; he really didn't feel like talking to Dean anymore after class bell hand rung. He grabbed his rucksack, and walked quickly back to a surprised Samandriel and Anna.

"Cas. What the hell?" Samandriel gasped, he shook Castiel's arm in fear, and in desperation.

"Cas, you can't get a detention. It'll go on your permanent record, and then you won't get into a good college, you won't have a good job, you won't have a good life and…" Anna stopped dead in her tracks, Castiel wasn't listening to her. He was to busy glaring at a certain Dean Winchester, who was talking to Benny whilst gathering his own things. "What is it Cas?" Anna asked, suddenly over her little rant.

"Nothing." Castiel replied, shaking himself back into consciousness. He smiled at the two worried faces. "Nothing, I just… nothing."

"Alright, nothing… Cas, are you sure?" Anna glared again at the boy, who had once again turned his attention to a now leaving Winchester, "Cas." Still no reply. "Cas!"

"Yes?!" He moaned, stomping as he turned to face his friends again.

"Are you okay?" Samandriel asked.

"Just fine why?"

"You seem…"

"A little…"

"Weird?"

"I'm absolutely fine." Cas answered squinting his eyes at his friends, how could they think he was different? He wasn't exactly doing anything, well other than staring at the boy who had possibly ruined his whole high school experience. He didn't even know what happened in a detention, I mean he had his ideas from classic eighties films, but he suspected that Miss. Missouri's detention would be a little different from a group of teenagers, dancing and becoming best friends. No. He was going to hate it and he knew it. When Dean and Benny had finally left the room, he turned his attention back to his two best friends, whom were now squabbling over who had the better levels. 'Is this all we have come to?' He asked himself, "arguing over levels"

He only realised he said the last part aloud as his friends looked over to him, hurt.

"Oh Cas, what's wrong with you today? This is one of your favourite discussions to get in on." Anna spoke, hands on hips.

"Sorry Anna. I'm a little on edge."

"About the detention? Listen Cas if you wanna get out of it, Missouri's over there. I'm guaranteeing she'll take you off if you explain to her it wasn't your fault. I mean, it wasn't, it was Dean's."

"Yeh, Cas she'll listen. You have back up." Samandriel piped in, he didn't feel like being left out, however he didn't particularly want to argue with Missouri, she was a little crazy.

"No friends, leave it be. I did begin to yell, so I shall do the time for what I did."

"Castiel you idiot."

"No, not an idiot, hopeless."

"Shut up." Anna laughed, punching her best friend in the arm. She grabbed the boys' shoulders and walked them out of the room. They had had enough, and it was free period so they decided to go sit out in the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had passed, and Dean had no intention of turning up to his detention. However Missouri passed him in the hall after last class and had dragged him back to her room. She allowed him five minutes to call up his family and tell them where he was, and then she took his phone and stood him at the front.

"Miss, come on! If Castiel isn't here, shouldn't I get the benefit of the doubt too?"

"No. He will be here child, now quit your whining, stand still and listen to music or something."

"But miss…"

"No buts. Listen to music."

"Miss… you have my phone."

"Yes, and?"

"That has my music."

"Well you should have thought of that before getting a detention in the first place."

"I was only supposed to have a lunch one…"

"No. You came into class late, strike one, you tried to break my back by breaking my chair, strike two, and then you disrupted my class by arguing with the nice young Novak boy, who I still don't believe should be in detention however rules and regulations are one of those things you can't go about breaking forever, and some day you will learn this."

"But miss…"

"What did I just say?"

"No buts."

"Well then shut up whilst I finish this, as soon as Castiel appears we shall get started."

"But he's not here!"

"No buts!"

"Bu…"

"Ahh…"

"Bu…"

"Ahhh…"

"Bu…"

Missouri glared at the Winchester, piercing her stare through his head. It wasn't like Dean cared or not if he was in detention, he hated going home. He loved his brother Sammy with all his heart, and his dad, however his dad was a bit of an alcoholic. He did used to sometimes beat Sam and Dean when he was drunk, however now he was over it and had been recovering from that. He still got drunk every night though. In fact, if it weren't for a family friend named Bobby, he wouldn't have been getting better at all. Bobby would come over most days, a little while after school and tutor Sam and Dean, as he did with Castiel, and then would talk to John Winchester (their dad) and help him through it. The boys knew if their dad was ever on the edge, they had Bobby on speed dial.

His dad had begun drinking a little while after his mother had died, Dean was around eight at the time and Sam was at least one. The was a fire in Sam's nursery, no one ever figured out how it was set, or why, it just caught fire taking Mary (their mum) in the flames. John had smelt the burning and grabbed Sam, Dean could still remember his dad's words exactly as he passed Sammy over to him: " _Take your brother outside as fast as you can_ \- don't look back. Now, Dean!" His father hurried him out of the room and he did exactly as he was told, running outside, not looking back until he reached the front garden. Looking up to Sam's nursery window, he could see the flames spread. He couldn't help but wonder about the orange glow taking his dad too. However his dad got out, carrying a lifeless body of Mary Winchesters with him. It was scarred and burnt. They couldn't save her. That was the reason they met Bobby actually, John went all out crazy, thinking a demon had set the fire a light, he turned to Bobby for help. But even Bobby knew that this was just a freak accident, so he stayed in town, helping the Winchesters recover.

* * *

Castiel didn't want to walk into the biology room; he was too scared to even move his feet. He could see Dean standing at the front by Miss Missouri and waiting impatiently like the ignorant idiot he was. Clearly, they were waiting for him… But did he really want to do this? The answer of course was no, but he knew he had to otherwise it could account to even worse. 'Left foot, right foot… Baby steps Castiel.' He said to himself whilst walking towards the door, it was making him feel sick just thinking about the horrors that waited inside. Bobby had understood that Castiel couldn't make it, even more so after he had explained that it was Dean's fault. This gave him something he could talk to Dean about at least, they had both known Bobby for a while, and maybe this would be how they could communicate during class. Castiel had met some of Bobby's other tutees before, but he never knew that Dean was one of them.

Knocking on the door, he waited for an answer from the other side. Dean looked a little relieved to see him, indicating that maybe… just maybe, Missouri had something awful up her sleeve.

"Castiel, so nice of you to join us." Missouri gleamed, grinning deviously at the teenager. "Come, come. Inside."

"Uh, hello Dean." Castiel whispered as he met the emerald-eyed monster in front of him, the dude was clearly happy to see him. Castiel couldn't help but wonder why he was so happy.

"Dude I'm so glad you're here." Dean stated. "She seems to have something bad planned."

"Brilliant, I had to give up my afternoon session with Robert for possibly dying or being absolutely humiliated in front of a boy I have only just spoken to."

"Dude, Robert? As in Robert Singer? As in Bobby?"

"Yes. He tutors me."

"You need a tutor?"

"Well, no not necessarily. I just prefer having a private teacher for learning myths and legends."

"Why you learning about all of that crap?"

"I, unlike you, have a mind and I intend to use it in every way possible.

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"No I was just stating the fact that intellectually, I have a greater knowledge and more brain power to take in all different possibilities, such as monsters and beings from another world."

"Why don't you just say I'm stupid and you like learning about magic and all that mumbo-jumbo?"

"Because that would be ridiculous. If you have a wider vocabulary you should use it."

"Please Bondy, just speak normal American."

"What is normal American? Technically American isn't even an official language, in fact the actual language is English."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Why don't the both of you shut up, come over here and take your punishment." Missouri said, growing impatient with the two's arguing. She thought that they sounded like an old married couple; with all of the bickering… she thought they should've learnt their lesson by the fact they were in detention now because of it, but no.

* * *

"So, now boys the first thing I would like you to do is to take one of these." She said, handing them two scrapers.

"Cool! What do these do?" Asked Dean, he clearly had never seen one before.

"They scrape. Well, technically you'll be doing the scraping. Gum. Off the bottom of the desks now scat."

Looking under the desks, Dean regretted ever touching bubble gum. The tables were chop-a-block of gum, stuck underneath on the surface of the wooden tables.

"Oh come on miss? Surely you can't make us do this?"

"Technically Dean, there is nothing that says she can't make us do this. So yes, this is allowed. A cruel and very unusual punishment, but allowed." Castiel Answered to Dean, whispering as he stuck his own head underneath the tables.

"Damn it, Cas! Do you have to ruin my mood?"

Castiel stared at Dean, making Dean aware of what he had just said.

"Dude I am seriously sorry, it's just Cas is so much easier than Castiel or Bondy."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me anything."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to talk to you?"

"Your not."

"Oh come on Cas."

Missouri looked at Dean; she didn't understand how hard it was for the boy to acknowledge what Castiel was saying to him. One, he had made it perfectly clear he didn't want to be called Cas, in the lesson and a couple of seconds ago. Two, he didn't want to even talk to Dean, so why was he so insistent that they talk? They weren't going to be friends; Castiel was a low-life, a geek, probably getting highly paid in the future and Dean was a jock, popular, probably going to crash and burn in a few years. Yes, Missouri had only been in the school for a day, but she could tell just by looking at them that they were completely different.

"What is your problem Mr. Winchester?" She asked, saving Castiel from having to talk any longer.

"Nothing miss."

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

"So aren't I allowed to talk to him in detention now?"

"On the contrary Dean, I would love for you to talk. However as you can see, Mr. Novak does not want to be disturbed by you."

"If I may interject miss." Castiel said, staring up at the sea of bubblegum. "I never said he couldn't talk to me, only that he wasn't supposed to me."

"Well then, what is the problem Mr. Novak?" She grew confused as Castiel defended Dean. Just a second ago, he didn't even want to talk to Dean, now he was sticking up for the guy? Maybe they were both just on the same wacky level. At least it was something they had in common.

"Nothing Miss. Missouri, just that I refuse him the right to call me by my nickname, Cas. It is reserved for the closest people to me."

"Oh come on Cas, it's so much easier!" Dean protested, yet again ignoring the rule.

Missouri glared at the boy, staring she said: "Mr. Winchester, you did it yet again."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Castiel had finished the first desk and had begun on the second. The room had been silent since the last talk, and Castiel began to miss talking. Although he couldn't exactly say anything, what was he supposed to say? Something geeky so that he could be poked fun at? His mouth began to itch, he needed to speak. Hoping that Dean would say something soon, he kept it firmly closed. No such luck.

The boy was scared that this would be how he spent the rest of his detention, stuck in silence without his friends, only a mad biology teacher and a jock to keep him company. Glancing around the room for a second, he could see that both Missouri and Dean were hard at work. Each doing their own little thing, Dean scraping underneath the very same desk he was two minutes ago, his hips swaying side to side. Castiel couldn't help but stare at Dean's hips move to the beat of the metallica song he was humming.

"Can you sing?" Castiel blurted out, unaware that Dean had stage fright.

"N… No. I was just humming man, come on."

"Go on, sing a little."

"No, I don't like to."

"Come on, it can't be that embarrassing."

"Well it could. There's you and Miss in the room."

Missouri gave a wave to Castiel, engrossed in her computer.

"Dean, I'm guaranteeing I am a worse singer than you. So why can't you?"

"I don't like to… It's a stupid fear really."

"Winchester, one day I will make you sing."

"I doubt that highly Cas, We don't exactly know each other that well."

"Mark my words, I will make you sing." Castiel answered, forgetting all about the fact Dean said Cas. In fact, it was kind of growing on him. The boy had said it enough times; Castiel just didn't have the energy to keep arguing about it.

"How could you, a small thing, make me, a sports champ, sing?"

"Do not under-estimate me Winchester. I do know many things you don't."

"And there you go again, you know I am a lot smarter than I seem."

"And I, a lot stronger than I seem."

"You wanna bet?"

"Don't test me."

"Bite me, Bondy."

"So we're back to Bondy now."

"You're so annoying!"

Dean climbed out from underneath the desk to chase Castiel around the room, trying to grab the boy. However Castiel was quick, almost flying as he glided in and out of the chairs.

"I'm gonna kill you Cas!"

"Not if you can't catch me!"

Castiel wasn't scared of Dean; he knew they were only messing about. Even Dean had a smile on his face running around the room like five-year olds. Somehow, the Winchester had brought out something in Castiel that nobody had ever seen before, Castiel was carefree.

"Come on you two, settle down now. Get back to scraping the desks." Missouri laughed, she was in good spirits too, seeing that the two were getting on better than they had been. Maybe this was a good thing; they could get along during her next few lessons. Although, even she knew that that wouldn't last for long, they were from two different worlds, put together by fate, assisted by herself, they couldn't be friends, they couldn't be enemies though.

"I really do want to hear you sing though." Castiel muttered as he returned to his desk.

* * *

As time went by, the Winchester boy was finishing off more and more desks. Yes, he absolutely thought that it was a cruel and unusual punishment, however it was kind of fun having Castiel there. Although he'd never say it aloud, he really liked Cas and all of his nerdy quirks like the way he talked, or the way he always wore his long coat, no matter what. Underneath the long coat was a plain white t-shirt and trousers, but it was the trench coat that made Dean think Castiel was awesome. The fact he had refused to take it off, no matter what. It made Dean wonder why on earth was a long coat so important to him.

During the next fifteen minutes, Missouri was in and out of the room, giving Dean and Castiel a chance to talk properly. They learned that they both wanted to drive a '67 Chevrolet Impala, they both had extra tutee sessions with Bobby, and they both had family that drove them to the point of insanity. Yes, maybe it wasn't the best thing that they were getting on with the popularity difference and all, but they were having so much fun just talking that it didn't seem to matter.

Missouri came back into the room for the last time and gave them the sign of relief…

"Okay boys, you may stop now."

"But miss, it's only been at least 20-25 minutes. Don't we have an hour of detention?"

"Hush Mr. Novak, as I was saying to Dean earlier… No buts."

Dean couldn't help but mimic the last part, he had heard enough in the past half an hour.

"I'm stopping you because I am now switching your punishment. There was a play on this afternoon, ended with a big snowball fight. Now the fake snow has covered the auditorium in slime. Go clean it up."

Castiel couldn't help but smile inside, he knew that if she had just sent them on their own, there was no way that they were going to go to the auditorium.

"On second thought, maybe I'll walk you there."

Dean shared a glance with Castiel, as if they had been thinking the exact same thing before, and now were probably thinking the same ridiculous idea. What if Missouri could read their minds? They knew it would be preposterous, but what if? It would explain a lot actually.

Whilst walking over the Auditorium, Castiel and Dean hung a few steps behind Missouri so they could continue their talk.

"Come on Cas! If you want me to sing, surely I'm gonna wanna hear you sing."

"That is an absolutely ridiculous idea Dean, I do not sing nor do I ever intend to."

"So, you expect me to sing. Yet, you won't yourself."

"That is correct."

"And that is selfish."

"I admit it may seem a little unfair, however I do believe you would have a great voice by the metallica song you were humming."

"What can I say man? It calms me down. How do you know who metallica is anyway?"

"Dean I'm a nerd, I haven't exactly been living under a rock these past few years."

"Well it seems you have, especially your fashion sense. A trench coat? Seriously?"

"I like it."

"Well, don't get me wrong it suits you. But, it wouldn't hurt if, you know, tried something a little more this century."

"What? Like you? Leather jacket over plaid, jeans and boots. You look like you are straight from the 80's."

"At least my look's a classic, vintage as the kids say."

"You are a child Dean Winchester."

"And you are annoying Castiel Novak."

"How does that have any relevance to our conversation?"

"It doesn't… it's just a true fact. I thought I'd add it in."

"Well it was highly illogical."

"Oh, you know what Cas? Bite me."

"Why in the world would I ever do that?"

"It's a phrase Cas, something that people just say… You're not actually supposed to bite them when they say that. And you say you haven't been living under a rock?"

"Quite."

"Oh wow."

"Oh, and just to be clear… this was my father's trench coat."

"Wait. I thought it was your mum who was, you know."

"It is. My father however is barely able to handle my siblings, what's the harm in borrowing a coat he would never use again because he cannot leave the house without them breaking something?"

"Castiel you sneaky bastard, I didn't know you could steal!"

"Borrowed."

"Whatever you want to call it."

"Do not test me."

"Oh we've been through this before, don't test me or I'll smite you, yeah. What does smite even mean? Is it supposed to be like gank?"

"Gank?"

"Hose… Torch… Kill..."

"Yes, something along the lines of kill. However I do not understand what a torch and a garden-hose have to do with killing somebody."

"Another load of phrases Castiel…"

* * *

The hall was covered in a white frosting, although it was not as sweet as the sugar-coating on cakes. Dean thought it would be a laugh to try some, only a dab on the tongue so no serious harm could come to him, but as fate would have it the substance was very bitter making him spit it out and wipe his tongue off.

Both boys were given mops and were expected to clean the room until it was finished; no matter what time it was when done. This seemed a little harsh, however they didn't seem to mind, too busy in their own little world to care. Castiel found the connector to the speakers and asked Missouri if he could use a spare laptop, he hooked them up and began playing classic hits from the eighties, mostly mullet rock, and Dean loved every second. For once he didn't have to hide behind the popular, 'I don't give a damn' wall. For once he didn't have to Lisa's constant whining. For once he didn't have to talk about sports, which in reality really didn't interest him, only dodge ball. He could be himself with Castiel.

They could slip and slide on the sludge because it wasn't sticky, just sort of let them glide, almost as if they were ice-skating on a frozen-over river. This made the job a lot more fun to do. Twirling whilst listening to the greatest hits of Black Sabbath, it just took the job from boring and hard, to fun and eventful. They had only been doing it for five minutes when they realised they only had half a room done.

" Oh I'm a cowboy!" Dean sung along, with Castiel joining in at every minute he could. " On a steel horse I ride!"

" And I'm wanted!"

" WANTEEEEDDDD"

" Dead or alive!" The sung in unison, Dean may not have been trying to sing, but dang did it sound amazing. Their voices together sounded like a choir of angels. Dean hadn't even realised that the boy whom he'd only known for a day had actually got him to sing along.

Castiel had a deep tone, hitting the low notes extremely well, whilst Dean reached for the higher notes when it came to it and they had fun. That was the most important part really, that they had fun. Dean didn't usually get time to rest and let himself go, and neither did Castiel so this gave them the chance to be free.

As the song came to a close Dean turned to Castiel, watching him fly across the muck.

"Man Cas, how did you do it?"

"The wiring of the music? Quite easily. You just connect the speakers to the laptop and…"

"Not that. How did you make me sing, when I am so against it?"

"I did, didn't I? I told you I could and I proved this to you. Now do you believe I am a miracle worker Dean Winchester?"

"No. I still think you're a dork with stupid fashion sense."

"Likewise."

"Shut up man."

Dean skated after Castiel, trying to catch the boy. As they went round in circles, they laughed. Laughing wasn't common for either of them, either. In fact, they now knew they had a lot more in common than first thought. As Dean slowed down, Castiel turned around to face him. This gave Dean the element of surprise, as he waited for Castiel to walk towards him… Then…

Pounce!

Dean landed on top of Castiel, both of them hitting the ground. Castiel didn't bump his head, however he may have bruised his back a little, as the grinning creature on top of him stared into his eyes.

"Gotcha!"

"No kidding Winchester."

"Just call me Dean for heaven's sake."

And with that, Dean leant forward a little more, until their lips were touching.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry man, I slipped." Dean said, pulling himself back up. Castiel however wasn't so sure, he knew that Dean had actually slipped and that it was an accident but they had literally just been talking.

"No, no it's okay. We should finish up and then leave soon." Castiel picked himself up and began to mop again.

The rest of the hour was left in silence, Dean couldn't even bear look at Castiel in the face, it was just an accident… nothing else, but it sure did make things awkward. Missouri walked in a couple of times as well, finding the area tense and too weird to be in for too long, she would walk in, feel the aura and walk straight back out again. Castiel just wanted to get out, he doubled his speed, he worked extra hard and he didn't look up once, but no matter what, time seemed to quicken, taking every minute Castiel had spare, away.

They were both trying so hard to forget about it, just carrying on and not stopping until they had finished. Clearly this had fixed it, they were never EVER going to speak again… But Castiel couldn't help but feel bad at the thought of not talking to Dean ever again, what would Anna do if she were here? She'd probably try and fix it, but then again she was more sensitive to emotions, Castiel on the other hand seemed to be a rock when it came to feelings. Samandriel used to say he'd always mix up love for hate and never get the two the right way round. Oh how he wished that his best friends were here to fix this.

* * *

"You two may leave now." Missouri said walking in for the finally time, and getting fed up of the awkwardness.

"Thank god." Dean muttered as he picked up his phone out of the box that Missouri was holding, he would've practically ran out of the hall if it wasn't for him keeping his cool. In truth, he was freaking out.

He had pounced on Castiel, and then his hand slipped making their lips crash together, that was all, however even after he had come to that conclusion he was still embarrassed to show his face around anyone he knew, he couldn't be near humans. He didn't know why he felt like this, as it was only Cas there so he should only feel embarrassed in front of him, but this had traumatized Dean even more than when Benny had tried to publicly humiliate him by pushing Lisa into him and beforehand scheming with her to get him to kiss her (and I mean full on snog) in front of the entire student body, of course the plan failed as when he pushed her into Dean, Dean caught her, twirled her round and pushed her back into Benny, but Benny let her fall and she got up and yelled and yelled and yelled, attracting a very big crowd.

He had felt bad about that; she only wanted a kiss… However the girl never stopped. Once she got her first taste, she would go back for seconds, and thirds, and fourths and so on and so forth.

Looking back, he could see why he kind of liked Lisa, she was beautiful, there was no doubting that, and she could always get what she wanted, but now the girl just annoyed him.

He ran his fingers through his hair whilst striding the school halls, trying to get out of the never-ending prison, but he couldn't seem to find an exit. He knew where they were and how to get to them, but his mind was refusing this. Every time he came close to one, he'd turn a different way. Like his brain was trying to tell him to go back, to fix things with Castiel, but he knew that that would just be even more embarrassing. Besides, Castiel would've probably left the auditorium by then, he was like Dean in that aspect, wanting to get to a safe place as quickly as possible.

When he finally found an exit, he sighed. Glancing one more time round the hall to see if Cas was anywhere near, his face fell. There was a friendship he had ruined in less than twelve minutes, and worst of all… That class was every day for the next two years, they wouldn't change teacher (for some unknown reason) and his school was awkward, so the classes stayed the same and they just simply moved to more advanced work in the next year, every two years then changing teachers and classes. It was an awkward system, but it worked somehow so the school had kept it. But a working system comes with a price; they'd only just spoken to each other on this the first day of the new semester and now they had to be stuck with each other trying not to talk out of sheer embarrassment. 'Nice one Dean!' He thought to himself, physically punching his arm, 'you idiot.'

He did actually like Castiel; he didn't want to lose him as a friend. But now it seemed that they would never get on again. If it wasn't bad enough, Dean couldn't figure out whether it was a kiss or just an accident… And it was driving him insane! His heartbeat was pounding in his head, drumming against the surface and making him see double. He had had to rest on a signpost for a moment just so he could walk properly. It was messing with him, making him scared of his own feelings. Questions circled his head: What if he had done it on purpose? What if he did have a crush on Castiel? What if Lisa was just a diversion from the truth? But every time, he shot them down. It was an accident; he'd only just met the guy and Lisa? Well he loved her to bits, didn't he? Truth be told, he wasn't sure anymore. She was becoming even more catty, bossy, clingy and annoying… But he still kept her close. She still tasted like cherries, her eyes still sparkled in the sun, her hair still smelled like a fresh summer's day, but was that enough anymore? Well, just to keep him sane, he would tell himself yes.

He sat at the bus stop and stared and the passing cars, wondering if that was what they became. Just another person, driving the never-ending road of life… Not stopping until the day they die, but then he snapped out of the road's trance, he wasn't deep… what was with all the thinking he was doing today? As he exhaled deeply, his bus pulled up and he jumped aboard.

* * *

Castiel was in a panic. His high-school biology class was ruined forever; he couldn't sit next to Dean knowing what happened. He had jogged out of the auditorium a little while after Dean, wanting to catch-up and clear things up, but when he got to one of the exits, the Winchester was long gone. He had grabbed his phone out of his trouser pocket, about to text Anna or Samandriel for help, however what could he say? 'Hey friends, I fancy the jock that'll probably pick on me for the rest of my life'? No, that wouldn't help.

Not that they'd be surprised, just that he'd never live it down. He remembered the time he fancied the new boy, Adam Milligan, and all his friends could do was poke fun at him because of how love-struck he was, following him round like a lost puppy. True, he deserved to be made fun of a little, even he couldn't help but smirk when he remembered how obsessed he was. But this, Dean, was different… He couldn't believe what he was feeling, he knew the Winchester would never feel the same way, after all he had Lisa, he loved Lisa. This left Castiel feeling low, like his heart had cracked slowly and painfully.

He did take his phone out, but not to text Anna or Samandriel, he texted his dad to find out if they had got dinner ready.

'Hey Chuck,

Do you have

dinner ready

coz I'm starving

and really could

use a sausage'

A few minutes later, he received his reply. He wasn't scared of his dad, so much so that he would always call him Chuck to wind him up. It always lifted Castiel's spirits to know he could wind his dad up with the mention of a name.

'Castiel I am

your father, stop

calling me chuck…

your dinner has

been ready for

an hour, you where

only supposed to

be at the session for

half an hour…

sausage? What makes

you think you're having

sausage?'

Castiel chuckled. He hadn't told his dad he'd been at a detention, only at a tutoring session after school to help the lower grades. Technically this wasn't a lie; he had been doing this for the past few weeks with a younger boy, Sam Winchester… So yes, Castiel did know a little more about the Winchester family than he let on. He just didn't know Dean all too well, he still didn't and he probably never would. Sam would tell him how Bobby tutored him, but never once mentioned Dean whilst talking about Bobby, like if the two names where together they would explode into a universe of love and hugs, yes Sam was a little messed up, but when either Dean or Bobby was mentioned he would go on about how great they where and how much he loved them.

Just as he got to the bus stop, a bus pulled up and he climbed in, hoping the day would just end.

* * *

Dean looked at the bus door, then looked back, then looked at the door again, and then back again. He thought that Castiel had been following him when he saw the boy jump on. What? Was this bus on a loop of the school? Of course, he knew the bus rounded the school to go in the opposite direction and that there was a couple of bus stops before actually getting past the school, but he didn't see Castiel on the bus normally so he suspected that a different bus would've picked him up or he walked.

Dean kept his head down out of shame, he couldn't face Castiel nor did he want to. He wanted to run and never go back to school, he have to change schools, change towns, change his name just to get away from utter humiliation. He did know that Castiel wasn't going to say anything, what could he say? Who would he tell? His friends? Yeh, like the boy had any.

Dean was shocked at that thought, had this been what he had become? A bully, like his father. He knew Castiel had got friends out of passing them in the hallway; Sam telling him the dude's life-story after his tutoring session and Castiel himself telling him about how amazing Anna and Samandriel where. Sam would always come back from a session after school, run over to Dean and tell him how amazing it had been. How Castiel would tell him stories about what he and his friends did, like Castiel didn't tutor him, just told stories. Dean did in fact warn his dad about this, but John wasn't interested, so he threatened Sam on the day the report card came home saying he would get rid of his tutor for not teaching him anything, that was until he saw the scores.

Most were B's and A's, Castiel had raised Sam's grade up from D's to B & A. This had made Dean gob smacked, vowing to him that when he talked to the dude, he would hug him. Well, he never got round to it in the detention, or even mentioning the report card, and he couldn't exactly walk over to the other end of the bus and hug him now, after what he had just been through. He looked once more at Castiel, who was now taking a seat at the front of the bus, sticking ear buds in his ears to drown out any noise of the other passengers, not that there was any noise, they were basically the only people on the bus apart from an old lady, four obnoxious teenage girls giggling about the boy in the trench-coat (making Dean wanting to hit them, but he wouldn't, he could never hit a girl) and the group of men behind Dean, a little drunken and singing hallelujah (probably the noise he was actually trying to drown out, but they were so drunk, it only came out as a mumble anyway). Dean took a breath and hid behind the seat in front of him, this was going to be a long trip home.

* * *

Castiel shuddered as he walked on to the bus and saw Dean Winchester, equipped in his leather jacket. He turned in frenzy, thoughts dancing in his head but all he could focus on was 'please don't see me.' Once he had paid the bus driver, he looked back to see where Dean was, of course Dean had chosen the seat Castiel would normally take, in the centre of the bus next to the window, but he couldn't exactly sit on the opposite side now, could he? He sat at the front, occasionally turning his head to check on Dean, but every time he turned his head slightly, he almost caught Dean's eye and diverted his stare to the young girls chatting about how he wore his trench-coat. At last he realised that he could either go back and talk to him, or pretend he never saw him and just stick his ear buds in. He knew what he wanted to do, but whether he had the courage or not was a different story. Grabbing the iPod, he stuck the earphones into his ears and began to play music.

A familiar tune popped on and he couldn't help but giggle, it was 'Wanted Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi. How ironic that the very same tune had been what had started this in the first place, singing with Dean and having a little bit of fun. He began to hum along, hoping no one would notice, but of course somebody did…

* * *

Dean could hear Castiel's hum from the middle of the bus, the low melody sweeping past his ears. Dead or Alive, how very fitting. He wondered how Cas was even listening to the song, hadn't he just been through the exact same humiliation? He wasn't even sure if he could listen to it again. It was just a painful remind of what had happened.

* * *

Castiel knew he had to go talk to dean, he knew he had to slip to the back of the bus and ask him… But he couldn't bring himself to it. He just sat and listened to the powerful little tune that had messed things up.

* * *

What could Dean do? Go talk to Cas? Well, that would help but he was too proud to, as Benny would say: "Winchesters should never take responsibility or they end up crumbling." It was very true actually, he would be held responsible for Sam and the amount of stuff the kid got in the middle of, it made Dean's rep crumble, how his dad had a responsibility and he let it slide too easily making Sam and Dean raise themselves, and look how much trouble Dean got into nowadays because of this, even the whole mishap could've been avoided if Dean hadn't taken on the responsibility. That word, what did it mean anyway? To have a responsibility? He just didn't understand anymore.

* * *

Castiel knew that Dean took the weight of the world on his shoulders, to often as well. If only Cas was brave enough to go and talk to him, by now the song had ended and switched to a Metallica hit and he had stopped humming, at least he wasn't embarrassing himself anymore. The men had gotten off the bus at the last stop and the girls a bit before, all that was left was him, Dean and the elderly woman, and there was still at least fifteen stops before he could get off! He was pretty sure the elderly lady would get off soon from seeing her take the bus before, however he really wanted her to have to do something and be going to a different stop… In fact he was practically pleading to god, not that he really believed in a god, but his whole family was religious nuts apart from him and his father. That's who Castiel put his faith into, his dad Chuck, he knew what to do and when to do it even if it was going to end in a catastrophe.

Shaking, he turned his head again to see if Dean was still there and was shocked to see that he had swapped seats, closer to him as if he was edging nearer to him every second.

* * *

Dean had gotten up and tried to talk to Castiel but the nerves had got the better of him and he sat back down two seats behind. He just stared out the window pretending he hadn't done anything, could he really have no courage?

* * *

Castiel looked back again, was it really that hard to talk to him? They had at least fourteen stops left.

* * *

The old woman stared at the two boys; didn't she see them come from the same school? She knew that they must know each other, but she reckoned something had happened between them that made it awkward. She giggled as she peered at the two of them taking casual glances at different times to check if the other was okay, and wondered if they were a couple. She figured not as both of them seemed a little anxious to talk to one another, but not so anxious to fix whatever went wrong. Chuckling, she gazed at their not-so-secret stares, hadn't they worked out the other was looking at them yet? They both looked as if they were pretending (really badly) not to know one another was on the bus, looking at phones when the other one turned, coughing whenever they go to say something and turning back around really quickly hoping the other hadn't noticed. She thought of how silly they were acting and how if she knew them she would bang their heads together right that very instance, if only her old friend Missouri was here. They would know her, she reckoned, they go to the school where she works.

* * *

Dean had heard the old woman chuckle as she got up and left the bus, clearly she could tell that Dean was staring at Castiel every five seconds. He had gotten up again, but returned to his seat in desperation for safety and she had seen this many times. God how stupid he must've looked. He glanced a Castiel for a final time and realised, if he was going to do it, it had to be before he was left on his own…

* * *

'Damn' thought Castiel 'The old bat's gone and left me on my own with him, and laughed at me for checking up on him every five seconds'

He had heard her giggle as she stepped from the buses doors, the mocking tone of a sparrow chirping away. He had to admit though, she was right to laugh. How much of an idiot he must've looked for swivelling round every other minute to see if Dean had done anything, he wasn't even sure what to expect when he turned around… Was he expecting the boy to declare his love to Castiel? To say that he despised Castiel? To say sorry to Castiel? Whatever he was expecting though the result was always the same, a cold shoulder. 'For Christ's sake' He thought, 'I've only just met the guy.'

He looked once more at Dean and turned to face the front. If he was going to do it, now would be the time.

* * *

"Oh, sorry man." Dean said as he stood up and crashed into an unsuspecting Castiel, who'd not only stood up, but had walked over to him.

"No it's okay, I just wanted to apologise."

"Don't apologise, it was my fault." Dean said, awkwardly patting the kid on the back. He wasn't sure why on earth Castiel would want to apologise, but he sure knew he wanted to. "And I'm sorry for it."

"No matter, let bygones be bygones?"

"The hell are you saying?"

"Shall we leave it be…"

"I don't know, I really do think we should talk about what happened back there."

"Good, I am not the only one."

"So…"

"So…"

They stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence, after talking at least… But since the incident had only happened fifteen-twenty minutes ago. (Yes their bus was taking that long) Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, the hunger depressed way down inside him. He really did love Lisa, didn't he?

"Uh… I guess I should say something." He said breaking the quiet gaze.

"Yes, probably."

"Right, for a starts… I've got Lisa, so don't you go thinking you're all high and mighty because you got to k-kiss me." He said, choking on the word as if it were poison in his mouth.

"You forget that you kissed me Winchester."

"Ah yes, another thing. If anyone finds out that I'll kill you and your family. I got a reputation to uphold."

"What? The boy who doesn't give a crap about what everyone thinks? Well it seems you sure as hell do."

"Hey. Watch it Bondy, I'm not all that shallow, you know?"

"Well you seem it right now. I want to know, what the hell happened."

"I don't know okay, it was the…"

"Heat of the moment?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh. He loved that Asia song to pieces, singing it in the morning woke him up a little bit.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"No, come on…"

"It's a song."

"Let me guess… Heat of the moment by Asia."

"How did you know?"

"Great song and I'm guessing it describes the situation perfectly."

"Kinda… so now what?"

Dean yet again stared down into Castiel's ocean blue eyes; they pulled him in like a siren, dragging him into oblivion. They made him hungry for Castiel, but he put up a strong front. There was no way he was going to try it again.

"Let's go back to beforehand, you know when I made you sing along?"

"Shut up, you're never EVER going to let that one go are you?"

"Nope. So what do you say? Friend?"

"In biology."

"Whatever…"

"Done."

Dean, feeling high and mighty with himself after facing his fear, clambered off the bus stealing one last gaze at the trench coat. He feared that after befriending Castiel, Lisa would never be the same to him. could he ever look at Lisa the same again now?


	4. Chapter 4

All Castiel could think was, thank god for that. He feared he would never speak to Dean ever again. Wow, all that drama in the space of two hours. Nevertheless, Castiel was absolutely exhausted from having to mop up the auditorium.

He had plugged the earphones back in when Dean had left, pretending he didn't care whether or not him and Dean were 'friends' or 'talking' or 'in biology', but in reality he was over the moon. He had also admitted he hadn't just slipped but it was still an accident, making Castiel feel like he could achieve his ultimate goal: Dean Winchester.

So maybe he was crushing on the boy, so what? He was allowed; it's a free country…ish. The problem Cas had though was that A) Lisa… and B) Dean was popular, Castiel wasn't exactly at the top of everyone's party list and it was these facts precisely that kept Castiel glued to the seat of the bus. Back then he had so wanted to tell Dean that it was his fault for pushing him, for taking it too far, but he knew it wasn't… and apparently so did Dean. He was just so glad that they could be friends, sort of. Eager, he hopped off at the next stop and ran to his house so he could catch Samandriel and Anna before they did Homework and locked their windows.

It was a little thing each of them did for the others; all their bedrooms were on the bottom floor and all on the same street. They would leave their windows unlocked so that the others could climb in and out whenever they had an issue or just wanted to chat, if the window was locked it meant it was too late; they were doing something and couldn't be disturbed or they weren't in and there wasn't any point in trying. Usually they'd lock up their own window before climbing to see another one because the other person left may end up trying and ending up in an empty room with no friends.

Castiel pounded on his door, yelling at Gabe to let him in… Then ending up yelling for Balthazar instead.

He would never admit to having a favourite, but if he did it would be Balthazar. Nick was just evil to the rest of them, never giving them a moment of peace. He would always try to wind them up, and if they didn't pay attention then he'd do something drastically terrible just to be noticed. He hated Nick for that, but he couldn't also help but love how scheming and tricky his brother could be. Gabe, well let's just say he was a bit of a trickster. He loved to prank his siblings, Castiel especially as he was the baby. Him and Nick got on the best, Nick would teach him everything he knew and then together they'd cause havoc. Michael was… sensible. In fact, he was a bit of a daddy's boy, never stepping out of line, the oldest brother, the soldier of his father. Yeh sure Michael could save you from mania, but when it came to any other time he was stuck up and goody-two-shoes. Naomi, she was a perfectionist. Everything had to be done her way, the right way. She obeyed Michael and Chuck, but the rest of the time if there were an issue, she would fix it her way. Nothing else could suit her but what she wanted, this was possibly the reason Castiel and her didn't get on so well, they had completely different opinions and views and didn't like other people doing stuff that they could do themselves, which meant their personalities just clashed. Balthazar however was carefree, casual and completely laid back. The polar opposite to Castiel, but yet Castiel loved this. He would wonder how his brother could be so arrogant and lazy and yet still be so amazing. Balthazar wouldn't side with anyone, he would sit back with Castiel and enjoy the show, which was mainly their siblings fighting. He was also the reason Castiel like the music he did, if it wasn't for Balthazar he would probably be listening to Celine Dion. He would shudder at the thought of her now, Bon Jovi, ACDC and Kansas all the way as Balthazar would say.

Finally Chuck answered the door and dragged Castiel out of the street.

* * *

Dean jumped into his bed with pizza and a beer he had nicked from his dad. He was tired from the day's dramatics, and really just wanted to sleep. But of course, Benny was never going to let that happen… He knocked on the window to be let in, and at first Dean just left him out there but he was so persistent that Dean decided it would be less annoying if he were inside.

"Took you long enough." Benny laughed, trying to lug himself through the open window.

"Yeh well, I'm tired… I needed a rest."

"You and me both brother, Missouri made me clean off the desks."

"Oh you too then?"

"Yep, so I'm guessing that was yours and nerds punishment as well?"

"Don't knock him!" Dean protested, realising how weird it was to defend him, not to mention the little jump that he did at the mention of Cas. Benny was giving him a strange look, so to clear it up Dean said: "What? He likes Metallica!"

"You and your bands Winchester." Benny said, elbowing him in the stomach. Dean wasn't sure whether he was trying to change the subject because he believed him, or because he really didn't want to bother arguing about why Dean had protested to his innocent gag. He decided it was probably best not to look too far into it; Benny was a regular Jo after all. "So, besides that… What did you do?"

"Well cleaned the bloody auditorium, took us ages and rock music to get half of the room done. We didn't actually finish, she just told us to leave…"

"And…"

"And what?"

"Come on brother, you and I both know something else happened. I can tell, you know."

"Huh?"

"Yeh… something happened. Something you want to avoid talking about."

"How do you know that then?" Dean said, giving him a nervous look before laying back on his bed relaxing, but inside he was still freaking.

Benny stared at him for a while and then cracked up. Wiping a tear from his eye he said: "I was only messing with you Winchester, by that look on your face I'd've thought something did happen."

"Well, it didn't. So would you quit it?" Dean snapped.

"Chill. Brother Chill."

"Sorry, I'm a little tense."

"Well I know what would help with that… party at Lisa's"

Freezing Swiftly, Dean stared at Benny motionless. He really couldn't deal with the name Lisa at this moment, let alone seeing her. However if he didn't turn up people would get suspicious, so either way he was going to painfully suffer. Benny was laughing even more, he had remembered their earlier conversation about how he hadn't wanted to see her and was chuckling away at the thought of her consistent clinginess. He loved watching Dean squirm.

Having said that, beer or even more beer… It was a no brainer, Dean was going to the party.

* * *

"Castiel? Cas? Are you in?" Anna asked, knocking on the windowpane before climbing in to the boy's bedroom.

"Yeh…" He answered, lying on his bed staring hazily up at his ceiling.

"Oh damn Castiel, why did you go to the detention? You could've explained it wasn't your fault. You could've asked miss for a different day. Anything not to be with that Dean Winchester boy."

"What's wrong with him then?" Castiel questioned, sitting up and glaring at his best friend.

"He's trouble Castiel, and I mean major trouble. You saw what he did to Missouri's chair, what if she hadn't installed cameras? What if she didn't figure out that they had unscrewed it? She may have broken her neck and had to go to hospital and I just couldn't let that happen to you…"

"Shush!" Castiel hushed Anna patting her on the back as she calmed down again. "You'll make yourself hyperventilate if you're not careful."

"Oh, you've got to stop watching out for my problems Cas. I know I work myself up, but today I want to talk about you and how you should move in biology."

"You haven't even asked me how it went yet…"

"How what went?"

"The detention…"

Castiel stared at Anna in wonder, how could she seriously be so clever yet so stupid? Well, he wasn't going to judge. He loved her little quirks, that was why she was like a little sister to him.

"Oh, how was it?"

"Cool." He said, trying not to giggle like a young schoolgirl.

"What…" She gasped poking him to try to get him to talk.

"I think…"

"What…"

"I may…"

"WHAT…"

"Well, you know."

"WHAT CAS!"

He pulled away, hid his face under a pillow, and glanced over the top of it. Anna, staring bewilderingly at him, pondered at what it could be.

"Come on Cas, tell me!"

"Well, Dean."

"Oh don't tell me…" She settled back into her glare, no not again… After Adam she wondered how Castiel could keep crushing on the popular boys, but Dean Winchester? No way was she going to let him go through this. "No Cas, no no no no no no no no no no."

"What? I can't help it."

"HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh well."

"OH WELL, OH BLOODY WELL? CASTIEL IT IS LISA BRAEDEN…"

"And."

"CAS!" She calmed down, noticing that yelling wasn't getting her anywhere and could possibly catch the attention of all of Castiel's other siblings. "Lisa would destroy you, Dean would crush you and you'd die. I'd never see you again and I can't deal with that I just can't."

"It's okay Anna, I wasn't gonna do anything stupid." Mentally, Cas had said stupider however after her freak-out he didn't want to go into full detail. He would just have to avoid talking to Dean in front of Anna, and that wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Dean's stomach churned as Benny's VW campervan rolled up to Lisa's house. The music was blaring as high schoolers walked in and out of the building. Her house was in the middle of nowhere; no one could hear anything from them in the nearest civilisation. And this was what made it the perfect location for all night parties.

Benny was flashing a big grin at Dean as he opened a can of beer before swinging his legs out of the sticker-covered campervan. The car wasn't his, it was his brothers but he was allowed to borrow it.

Dean grabbed his own can and chugged it back before lunging for the handle and hauling himself out… Tonight was going to be a long one.

He had told his dad that they were going to be staying at Lisa's over night so no one had to do any driving, but of course John couldn't care less. Sam was spending the night at his friends; trying to avoid the house at all means necessary and Dean understood that, after all… So was he, really.

Suddenly, a high-pitched squeal rung through Dean's ears as a black-haired bombshell ran up to Dean and squeezed him tightly.

"Oh my baby, you poor thing being stuck in a detention with a low-life like that Castiel. I'll kill him for getting you into trouble, he'll be socially destroyed." Lisa whined, clinging onto dean like he was covered in superglue.

"That won't be a problem… dear. He didn't do anything."

Benny almost spat out his beer when Dean had called her dear, he knew the Winchester had hated going out with Lisa, but the sheer awkwardness was enough to make the grumpiest man on earth chuckle, and also the pet names really didn't work for him.

"I'll still destroy him, oh honey look at you, you look like a nervous-wreck." She pouted, pushing her fingers through his pre-washed hair.

"Don't bother Lisa," Benny laughed, pulling Dean from the vipers grasp, "He's not the one you should kill."

Dean had told Benny everything on the car ride, and all Benny could do was keep his mouth shut. Benny had known for a while Dean was bi, but it wasn't a big deal for him. It wasn't exactly like it mattered who Dean liked, or if Benny cared, what mattered to Benny was that Dean had been stuck with a hyper-active psycho puppy who was oblivious to the fact that Dean really didn't like her that much. They had got on better before, when Dean and her were just friends. The Winchester and Lisa could have actual conversations without her going into crazy over-protective girlfriend on him, but now it was as if he was being constantly judged by her making sure he'd always be with her, and this made Benny worried for Dean, but all the same gave him something to take the rip out of Dean for.

"What does that mean?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Well, can't you see that Kevin dude puking up on your carpet?"

Saved by Benny once again, Lisa ran off to scold the poor boy who was only there because Lisa was sucking up to him to get him to do her chemistry, physics and law homework for her. After all, he was in all the advanced placement classes. This, for 'some-strange' reason, wasn't working too well. The kid may have been gullible, but he wasn't stupid. He had figured it out after she had handed him her literature homework before.

"What would you do without me?" Benny said, slapping Dean on the back as he dragged him into the loud house.

* * *

Samandriel had joined Castiel and Anna not long after, good thing too. Castiel wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer after being interrogated about Dean Winchester and the bad stuff that follows him. Anna had calmed down, Samandriel sort of had that effect on her… This was why Castiel had stayed sane for so long, the obvious connection between the two was enough for Cas to meddle, keeping him occupied. They had always been like this, Samandriel calmed Anna down and Anna made Samandriel confident. They brought the best out in each other, and that was what Castiel wanted with Dean. Of course, that was never going to happen. Again, they had only just spoken that day.

"So Benny did what?"

"He just talked to me."

"That's it?"

"Anna. He and I used to be best friends, of course we were gonna talk."

"But, he's Benny."

"Yeh… He's Benny."

"But, he hangs around with the Winchester."

'Oh dear.' Castiel thought to himself. 'Not again'

If Anna pushed for even more information it may have just slipped out about detention. Clearly there was no way to hide it from them, but Castiel kept strong. Did he really want them knowing? Well, yes in a way. But he knew that telling them would just mean even more interrogation. Looking at Anna, pleading with his eyes for her not to say anything, he remained still to keep Samandriel from guessing something was up.

As luck would have it, Anna just glanced at Castiel and carried on talking about Samandriel and his now permanent spot next to Benny in Biology. She knew that dragging Samandriel into it was not a good idea too, and thank goodness she had the sense not to go on.

* * *

'What's up with Winchester?' Benny thought to himself whilst dragging Dean around the many rooms of Lisa's house. The boy had been off since he'd seen him after school. Benny knew from his own detention Missouri was harsh, yet he didn't expect her to put Dean into an almost zombie like state. He wasn't even watching who was around, just kind of bumping into them and then standing in the middle of the room and completely zoning out. He hadn't had too much to drink, Benny knew that, One beer wasn't enough to make Dean drunk, he hadn't been bad during the day, he knew that because he and Dean got a detention from their prank and clearly Dean was in good mood back then, so what was up with him at that minute? It had to have been something to do with the detention; Dean had gone in happy and came out lifeless.

It had never even crossed Benny's mind that it could be something to do with Castiel, even after being told by Dean about the detention, not until Dean strode up and said: "Where's Cas?"

"Dude, you know no geeks allowed at Lisa's parties! And I suppose keeping Castiel away is best for you."

"Oh, I know, I just…"

"You know, what's up with you tonight? You seem all weird. And not the good weird, the something's on your mind and not leaving weird. How big a drug is that geek to you?"

Dean put his arms up, as if to protest, and went to shout. But he knew that Benny was just pulling his leg, the big grin on his face said it all.

"Just tired after Missouri drained my energy."

"What? Like a vampire?"

"You know what I mean…"

Dean scowled at Benny, who was almost laughing his ass off. He threw a punch at Benny's shoulder, and then a smile turned into his own grin and they both began to laugh.

* * *

Lisa looked at her man and his best friend, Oh how lucky she was to have Dean Winchester on her arm. However, he seemed to be a little confused that night. The party was thriving, everyone was there and that was the way she liked it. Loud, proud and reckless. All of her parents valuables were in the attic so there was no way she could break anything and her parents were away for the weekend, giving her time to clean up after.

Oh to be the queen bee, the dashing boyfriend, the followers, the parties, the absent-minded parents, life was good for her. Her dress was curling up at the ends, creeping casually up towards her stomach, making her pull it down every two seconds, but it wasn't as if she cared. She grabbed Dean and began to grind with him, trying to make him dance, but he obviously wasn't in the mood.

"Dean baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… baby. Just a little tired, Missouri takes the life out of you."

Benny burst out laughing again, he couldn't help it as every time Dean tried to call Lisa a pet name the words would just thumble out of his mouth and get stuck at the edge of his tongue. He was silenced by evils from Lisa, at least Dean was trying.

"Oh honey, do you want to go to the bedroom and lie down?"

She knew exactly what she was implying, even giving him the flirtatious eye signal. But Dean wasn't having any of it.

"I think I may just go home, John may not be home and I want to check if Sammy's okay."

Lisa couldn't hide her frustration, after all it was one thing after another with the Winchester. His little brother being the most common of his excuses. Still, she gave a little sigh, ruffled his hair and said, "You are so loyal, that little brother of yours will grow up great."

* * *

Benny couldn't take it anymore, Lisa clearly didn't understand the situation. Blinded by her crush on the clearly disinterested boy now leaning on the table. "Brother, you're not walking." He exclaimed, grabbing Dean by the arm and dragging him towards the campervan.

"Aren't you drunk?"

"Half a beer, not enough to get pulled over for."

"I might just walk."

"No!" Benny groaned, pushing him in the car.

"Oh come on Benny, it's not exactly like I'm pissed."

"I don't care, you are not walking."

He hoisted himself up into the drivers seat and started the engine, looking at Dean he sighed. The Winchester was bleary-eyed and looked sick, as pale as a ghost he drained in and out of consciousness while Benny pulled out of Lisa's drive way, there was no way he would've be able to make it home.

Dean was right, he wasn't drunk, just extremely stressed, and Benny could see that by the way he groaned about his head aching.

"Come on man, let me walk." Dean hissed, holding his head up.

"No. Look at yourself, you're a mess!"

Dean pulled down the mirror to check, but he still denied everything. "I look fine, healthy even!" He protested, but Benny was having none of it.

"Nope, not going to let you, we're close anyway so just enjoy the ride."

"Oh come on." Dean moaned, head-butting the dashboard.

"Nope."

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Benny pulled up in front of Dean's house and waved him goodbye. All he could think about was Cas and Lisa. It was like a war was being played out in his head, and neither side was winning. He clearly couldn't love Castiel, for god sake he was a lowlife, and he couldn't, he just couldn't, he had only just noticed him, but a voice in his head was arguing harder than anyone else, screaming for attention, whaling one name over and over again, and that one name? Cas.

Lisa's side on the other hand, was a different story. Not only was she beautiful, but she was crazy into him and was prom queen. Nothing could beat that. She was also smart, contrary to popular belief, the popular girl was sharp and witty and let nobody stand in her way, all the more reason not to back down to Cas, she would rip him in half without moving a finger.

He climbed back into his room and lay back down to rest, the weekend was going to be a long one, but nothing would prepare him for the week ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

So, sunday was over, but going to school the next day didn't really matter. All Dean could think was, 'Cas will be there.'

* * *

Monday. Castiel was getting ready for another day in hell. The day had only just started and already he wanted the day to end. Dull, dreary and not much to think about apart from school, and Dean.

* * *

Benny pulled up in front of the Winchester household, his tyres reeking of burning rubber. He knew he shouldn't have been driving that fast, but he couldn't wait to see the look on Dean's face as they got to biology. He knew, he just knew there was no chance in hell they were skipping Missouri's class. Ever.

The Castiel kid had really had an effect on Dean, making him just stop doing everything at Lisa's party. Benny could see that, and Benny wanted nothing more than to sort it out.

Benny had even called Dean over the weekend offering to dump Lisa for him, but Dean knew that it was a bad idea. How would that make him look? What would she do? Would she kill Cas? Dean assumed so, I mean, Castiel was the issue. Lisa knew Castiel had got him into the detention (Or rather the other way around) and she also knew that he hadn't been the same since then, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Unless you wanted to blame Missouri, but who are we kidding. Lisa wasn't stupid, maybe a little gullible from time to time, but she was sharp.

Blasting the horn of the car, Benny grew impatient with the Winchester. What was taking him so long? He sat back, and threw on some tunes, kicking his feet onto the dashboard, figuring he may be there for a while.

* * *

Dean could hear Benny, he just didn't want to go. He threw his head back against his bed frame, sitting there wondering where he went wrong. Sometime, and sometime soon at that, he was going to have to explain to Lisa he didn't want to be with her anymore. He had to explain to Cas his feelings, but he was too worried about the consequences.

He knew Benny was cool, but what if the rest of the school were to find out that he was... well, you know. He was scared, truth be told. Nothing about this seemed right in his head, his whole world was fucked up and there was only two options, tell everyone the truth and be discarded like a worthless piece of rubbish, or keep it to himself and explode under the immense pressure. What would he do?

Explaining to Lisa that he couldn't go out with her anymore. That was the thing he could do first. It was an everyday thing, couples break up all the time. It wasn't as if it was weird either, anyone around them could tell at an instant Dean was uncomfortable about their relationship, any loser with half a brain. So he decided to go the easier route, to get what he wanted, no matter what he cost.

He grabbed some cash and headed out the door to clamber into his best friends huge tin can of a car.

* * *

"Come on Cas, we're gonna be late!" Anna yelled from outside his bedroom window.

"I do not want to go Anna, I shall just get Chuck to call in, say I am under the weather."

"Not this again. Look, you're gonna have to face him Cas, you sit together and I don't think Missouri's gonna let you change the seating arrangements just so you can avoid a minor embarrassment."

Castiel had eventually told Anna what had happened over the weekend. How Dean had 'slipped' and 'accidentally' kissed him. It wasn't exactly like Castiel should have to be embarrassed, except he liked it.

He didn't want to let Dean know that though, at the risk of the Winchester losing out on everything he'd built around him in the past few years like Lisa and Benny. No. He couldn't do that, he'd have to lie. Say he didn't feel anything. Just so the other male could have a happier life.

But he couldn't face him today.

"Cas, come on. Please, for me."

"No Anna. Just make up an excuse."

"Plllleeeeeeaaaaassseeeee..."

"No. Anna quit being so childish, there is no point in even trying to get me out of this room."

She climbed in through the window, still asking please. She held the note for as long as she could before finally running out of breath and collapsing on to Castiel's bed.

"Yes and I'm the childish one." She said, picking up a cushion and throwing it at the back of Cas's head. "You can't face your petty crush because you're afraid his feelings might get hurt."

"It is much more than that, Anna. You are perfectly comfortable knowing that I am gay, many others however do not feel the same. What if they were to find out about it? Dean wouldn't only be destroyed, but he would be attacked. Verbally and most likely physically. I don't want to see that happen to him."

"He kissed you Castiel. It was HIS choice. He's a big boy now, he can very well handle the crowd."

Castiel sighed.

"I was attacked when I came out, do you remember that?"

"Well yes, but Castiel you're not as strong as Dean."

"I'm offended Anna."

"Come on, Cas. What I meant was he's got more muscle than you, you're built like a swimmer."

"I am a swimmer."

"Exactly."

"You're not understanding me anyway, I may not be a strong as Dean. But he's not as strong as the dudes who attacked me, do you remember that?"

Silence. As Anna recalled that awful day, the room seemed to fall darker.

What happened was Castiel had left the school earlier to avoid more mocking tones, the sneers of 'faggot' and 'queer' as he walked past glaring eyes. But he had not figured that others may have had the same idea to try and catch him.

A boy named Azazel and his friend Crowley had caught him just outside the gates, screaming for help was no use as he had been gagged and blindfolded.

When he was released from his bonds, he found his phone had been taken and his keys by the two boys, not only that but now he was left in a locked warehouse, waiting for what came next.

"Faggot. It's scum like you that makes this earth unclean." Azazel said, slapping Castiel around the face, leaving a red hand print implanted on his face.

Castiel had tried to protest, but they had him cornered, if he'd run, there would only be worse coming to him, he had to just stand there and take it if he was going to survive it.

He could still remember the burning sensation in his stomach when the elder boys boot dug into him. The ache in his right eye, that left him near blind when he had punched his face as if it was a one-sided boxing match. The gap was still there where the missing tooth had been knocked out and almost swallowed by a blow to the face, but it wasn't as if Castiel could do anything.

Amongst the endless supply of kicks and punches, Castiel could only whimper and cry at the shocks of pain that ran through his system. Not only was he sure that they had broken one of his legs, but also his nose was now agonizingly aching away as if it too was also snapped. He closed his eyes, as tear drops began to fall out, hoping to drown out some of the pain by imagining he was somewhere else. Not much good, the pain was still there, all it did was blacken the room.

The two boys beat him senseless until they heard the sound of dogs barking away. Chucking his phone and keys back at his dying body, they fled. The last thing Castiel could remember was his hand reaching out to the blackberry and typing 911.

He had been found by the owner to the barking dog, any longer and he could've been dead. He was in the hospital for weeks after that, only being visited occasionally from his family, but mostly by Anna and Samandriel to make sure he was okay.

Eventually he had gained the sight in his right eye back, and could move again, but some scars were left. Burnt into his skin as a reminder of who he was and what society thought of him. The two boys were eventually found and locked up in a juvenile detention centre for the next few months and later put under house arrest. But that made no difference, only time had healed the wound on his heart that they had cut, because from then on, people looked at him different. As if they pitied him for liking guys, but was it such a sin? So what, he preferred the male specimen to the female. It didn't make him any less human. And that's all he could see for years after, the sneers of those who disliked him or 'his kind'. He was surprised that that wasn't the first thing Dean had actually bought up in their detention, surely he would've known. I mean, yes, they barely knew each other, but the rumours surrounding each of them must have reached the other. So yes, as he was now more comfortable with people years later, he still couldn't get that day out of his mind. But now, a more prominent thought had gained control, this could happen to Dean. And he didn't want that.

"I suppose. But people have changed Castiel. Those two lunatics will remain locked up, and the others who sneered at you? They now have the nerve to call you their friend. At least let the boy have the chance to talk to you again."

"I don't  
want to see anyone hurt Anna, that is why I must stay away for the next few days. Act normal, as if nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen Castiel, it was just a kiss."

The Novak boy shot her a disapproving look, as if he was some what offended by what she had just said. She shook her head and sighed.

Walking over to his bed, she wrapped her arms around Castiel's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Come on Cas, I want you there. I don't think I can handle another one of Mr. Fitzgerald's European history classes without you."

Castiel smirked against his best friend's shoulder, he knew there was no way she was going to leave him sitting at home with Nick and Gabe. Besides, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go. He could act like nothing was wrong and go about life as usual, there was nothing wrong with that, he could even talk to Dean about keeping their distance from now on, as Anna was right, for cridesake it was only a kiss, a heat-of-the-moment kiss, a fun-playful-platonic kiss, if he kept on about it like it was the god-damned apocalypse then he might go insane. "Fine." He uttered, pushing her off and gathering his things as they climbed out of his window and to her car.

* * *

Dean begun to regret stepping out of his bedroom as he sat there being interrogated by Benny.

"Do you fancy him?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Then why are you so hung up on the detention?"

"Because I can still feel his lips."

"So you do have a crush on him!?"

"I have Lisa."

"That wasn't an answer, do you like him or don't you?"

Benny prodded at the Winchester, hoping to receive at least one confession from him. Even a little growl of approval would do. Just the recognition that He felt something for Cas, but Dean was too stubborn.

"Oh, for god-damned-sake, brother. From what you've told me about the situation, you kissed him, not the other way around. And we already know he's gay, so what's your issue with admitting that you think the guy is hot?"

"You bloody well know my issue."

"Lisa? I'm guaranteeing that will not be a problem."

"How about Lisa and half of the entire fucking student body, you remember what happened to Castiel?"

"Years ago Dean, that was years ago, and you didn't even know the kid back then, all you heard was faint whispers, I bet you can't even remember what happened."

"I remember he was left in the hospital for three weeks afterwards."

"Yes but it's different now."

"Oh is it?" Dean cried, hitting the dashboard with his fist. "What about our friend Ash. That was last year Benny, last bloody year. He couldn't take the constant abuse and, well you bloody well know. The fucker had so much hatred directed at him, so much spite, he couldn't take it. I don't want to put up with the constant abuse for some bloody angel in a trenchcoat."

"You do realize you just called him an angel, right?"

Of course Benny could remember Ash, he was one of their best friends, but he didn't want to re-live the past. With a Cheshire-cat grin plastered on his face he glanced over to Dean who was now sulking, about to protest. But Dean understood why Benny had changed the subject, Ash was still a touchy one to bring up during their conversations like this, so instead of yelling, he smiled. The smile turned into giggles and he spluttered between them: "He does look like one."

"And you say you don't like him Winchester."

"Shut up."

* * *

Castiel and Anna pulled up in the parking lot, arriving just in the nick of time.

The duo scraped their belongings together and hurried to form room before any other bells could ring out on them. They both shoved their way through the endless sea of mindless students trying to get to their own rooms until they reached Dr. Zachariah's classroom where they squeezed through the door and proceeded to take up their places just before a bell had even sounded.

Dean and Benny arrived late, as usual. Pulling into their form class, Dean scanned the room to see if Castiel was there, which was silly. They hadn't been in the same form ever, so why he had looked was beyond anyone. He winked at Miss. Ellen Harvelle before sliding into his seat next to Lisa and kicked his feet onto the desk.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Lafitte. Could you please grace us with the story of why you are late." She said giving the boys a cold hard stare.

"Sure ma'am, traffic was hell." Benny explained as he swung his arm round the back of his chair like he owned the place.

"Well boys, guess who has detention for the looks of it third afternoon in a row?"

"Technically miss, the last two days have been a weekend." Dean's subtle voice glided across the room, he was smirking now. He was going to miss that sense of power.

"You know what I mean, boy. And the way you're going, it doesn't look like it'll matter. You'll be suspended within a few months."

"Good, I need a holiday."

* * *

Castiel was bored in homeroom. Not only was the teacher a douche who didn't let them do anything, but he was sat on the other side of the room from Anna and Samandriel, making it impossible for him to do anything remotely interesting. All he could do was sit, wait, say "Here." and look straight forward. He wondered if this was how people went crazy, just staring blankly and a clear board for ten minutes everyday.

It wasn't much help that Dr. Zachariah always made him do the most ridiculous of things, including go into the form room next door and ask for certain students, JUST so they could entertain him. Yeh, Dr. Zach was a bit of a nut job. The school only kept him because he was one of the most qualified teachers out there, and he could teach and keep his class disciplined. That was one of the hardest things to do. Castiel wondered if that was why they hired Missouri, they both teach biology, maybe she was there as a test run to see if she could be better at the job and they could finally release the wacko once and for all. That seemed probable. The school board seemed to despise him as much as the students, but he always had his way. Castiel thought how many times people must of thought about stabbing him, just to get rid of him. He didn't like to admit, but even Castiel had had daydreams about stabbing his form teacher in the face.

Luckily, today Dr. Zach was in one of his better moods and had allowed them to sit in silence until the bell rung, how generous.

Castiel glanced over at Anna, they shared the 'bored as hell' look before swiftly attaching their eyes back to the whiteboard, ten minutes in that room seemed like an eternity in hell.

* * *

After Dean and Miss. Harvelle had argued over the topic of detention and suspension some more, the bell rang and Dean gleefully stood up and walked out, with Lisa clinging to his side. This was the most comfortable he had ever felt with Lisa hanging on like a parasite waiting to draw blood, but of course that wasn't going to last forever. As he walked out of the classroom after winning against his teacher, he looked down at the petty brunette girl, sighed and pushed her away a little.

"Dean baby, what's wrong?" She asked, caressing his face as if he were a frightened pup.

"Nothing, just that I have to go that way." He said pulling away from her.

She gave him a sad look, did some twist on her heels, and looking back at him said: "I'll miss you, see you in biology."

Dean almost choked on his own saliva, he had forgotten all about Castiel for a moment. Mainly because arguing with any teacher was one of the most entertaining things on earth, mostly because no matter how hard they tried, the truth if the matter was, they couldn't swear, they couldn't call him anything and if they gave him a detention then they'd be stuck with him for another hour. Benny just laughed as he hit the boy on his back as he noticed the sudden realization in Dean's eyes.

"Come brother, you can't give up now. You've put so much effort into forgetting Friday."

"I didn't mean to, but I didn't exactly want to be reminded either."

"Winchester you know you have to face him eventually."

"I did, on the bus."

"Not good enough... It needs to be smooth sailing from now on, starting with you ditching the prom queen and getting yourself an 'angel' in a trench coat."

"Really?" Dean moaned quietly, punching Benny in the arm, but making sure no one noticed. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Oh but Winchester, you did."

"You're never going to let that one go are you?"

"No chance in hell."

"I'm dead aren't I?"

"If you're dead, either I'm and everyone around me is talking to a ghost, or we're all dead and in hell."

"That seems probable."

They both laughed, Benny had always had the knack for cheering people up, even when he was best friends with Samandriel, his best quality was the way he could make them smile. Sam, Dean's brother, wasn't too fond of him though. He didn't like the thought of his brother hanging around people who got him into trouble, but every time he brought it up Dean would smile and say: "Sammy, I do that by myself." So reassuring. But it was true, anytime that they got in trouble it would generally be Dean's fault. Which made Benny laugh even more when he found out what Sam thought of him.

Slapping Dean's back, yet again, Benny dragged the boy to their English class. At least there they could talk and disturb the peace without getting yelled at too much, the teacher didn't really are, a Miss. Pamela Barnes, she didn't care for what the two did, as long as they both did their work, which surprisingly they did do. They loved that class, it was a stress reliever and wasn't exactly going to make them amount to anything, so they didn't give a damn.

* * *

Anna was right about the European history class teacher, his methods of doing things were a little, unorthodox, but he got them done. It seemed like every teacher the duo had was almost insane. Samandriel again had taken a different class, and had said farewell to them as he slipped into his own personal hell, thus leaving the trio, a duo.

Mr. Fitzgerald had insisted that everyone called him Garth, and that they all instead of sitting at desks to write should be standing, moving about, or sitting on the floor. Anywhere but the desks that had been purposefully put there for writing on. Castiel yet again sat on his desk, (not at, on) next to Anna and waited for the period to end.

"Now class, you are carrying on from last week, take out your text books and get on."

Garth leaned back into his chair, reading his newspaper that Castiel was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to have out in a lesson he was supposed to be teaching. Rather than doing his job, Mr. Fitzgerald flipped to the comics and sniggered at their stupid and petty jokes. "Oh Marmaduke, you crazy." He muttered under his breath, Castiel hoped he was doing something, anything other than sitting at his desk reading comics, but no. Even Cas knew that his teachers were dingo ate my baby crazy.

"Cas."

"Yeh."

"What you doin'?"

Typical. Castiel rolled his eyes at his best friend, she just wanted any excuse to talk to him.

"Reading the textbook, like we have been asked to do."

"Oh cool." She said sarcastically, giving him a glare that seemed to make her eyes brighten and almost burn through his skull. "Come on Castiel, I'm as bored as you are. Not to mention we all finished this last lesson."

"I know that, I am reading ahead."

"Cas, come on."

"Fine! What?"

"I want to talk about Dean."

"What about him?"

"Well, what are you going to say to him? Biology is next period."

"Why must I have to think of what to say, if I do talk to him, which I doubt I will, then it'll be arguing about the way the school chain of power works. Apparently he is in charge of us 'nerds'."

"He didn't say that, did he?"

"Oh Anna, we've had this conversation before over the weekend."

"And...?"

"And I will not discuss it again."

"Come on, Cas."

"What? I disapprove of the conversation."

"Cas."

"No."

"Cas."

"No."

"You're such a spoil sport, you know that?"

"I believe you told this a few days ago."

Castiel grinned as he looked up from the textbook, looking at the again glaring Anna. She didn't like being told no, a like to his sister Naomi, Anna believed things should be done her way, the difference was Castiel generally agreed with Anna but Naomi's ideas mostly clashed with his views.

"When this period ends, I'm going to kick your ass."

"No you won't, your too soft."

"I hate you Castiel Novak."

"No you don't."


	6. Chapter 6

"Another party Lisa?!" Dean yelped, the couple had met up outside the biology room before going in to talk about, well anything really.

"Just with a group of friends, and I want you and Benny to be there."

"I don't know, what if I end up with hangover on Friday?"

"Then just don't come in."

Dean wondered about it for a second, maybe it was a good idea to go to the party on Thursday. It would give him the perfect opportunity to break up with her, but no. If he ended up with a hangover who knows what his dad would do to him.

"I don' know Lis, it sounds a bit stupid actually."

"Thanks Winchester." Oh now she was annoyed, she only used the last name when her feelings had been hurt. "I thought you'd be there for me."

She went to storm into the classroom dramatically, but Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"If I go, will you quit bugging me about all these little parties?"

"Yey!" She squealed, pulling him in, into what seemed more like a Boa Constrictor crushing it's prey than a hug.

"Mr. Winchester, Ms. Braeden, if you would kindly grace us with your presence inside the classroom." Missouri's voice boomed through the doorway. Dean became flustered and red, allowing Lisa to head through first. Anyone in the classroom would've just heard all of that, including the part where he sounded like a strangled cat because of Lisa's 'hug'. He walked in allowing people to snigger, but he to laughed along. That was until he saw Castiel.

* * *

Cas had one thought when he looked at Dean, one thought to rule them all.

'What an idiot.'

All that they could hear was them talking outside the classroom, and you'd just have to think. Who would be so stupid as to stand outside one of the strictest teachers classrooms while talking about getting drunk and a party on Thursday. It made Cas chuckle. That Winchester needed some common sense. Clearly he was a little embarrassed whilst walking into the room as his cheeks where flushed when their eyes met. He watched as Dean shuffled over to the next to his and began to mutter to himself.

"Now class, if we have anymore trouble like we did on Friday, each and everyone of you who is involved in disturbing the class will be pulled into another detention. And if you don't believe my detentions are harsh, ask Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak and Mr. Lafitte. They seemed to hate it."

Castiel and Dean couldn't help but giggle, under their breaths of course. They both gave each other a quick glance, as if agreeing that the teacher had already proven to be a complete nut case. They had one of the best hours of their lives while dancing around, singing and just being teenagers.

Two teenagers with an epic crush on one another.

But teenagers none the less.

They quickly stopped laughing as Missouri gave them a quick stare, it seemed that she had fantastic hearing for a teacher as none of the students had caught them out. Gladly though, she didn't bring it up as if she was trying to avoid being stuck with the two for another hour.

"Now today, you work from page 18, section B of your text books. You will work in pairs, so not in silence. Yet I expect the topic of your conversations to be about the work." She said, glancing back at Dean and Cas as if she knew they were just going to natter on throughout the lesson. "You all know the answers because we went through them last lesson. Anyone who gets stuck should ask a pairing next to them before consulting me. Have I made myself clear?"

The worried heads from around the classroom nodded simultaneously as Missouri sat at her chair.

"Any questions?" She asked, waiting for at least one idiot to ask her to repeat everything. Although, today they seemed to be on top of their game as they all began opening the text books and their work books.

* * *

"I'm bored." Dean grunted, moaning at Cas as the boy worked through the questions as if they were fuel.

"The lessons just started."

"And?"

"And we've only just been given something to do."

"So?"

"So do it."

Dean muttered as he pulled his workbook closer and began jotting down answers, peaking once or twice at Castiel's results to double check he got the answer right.

"You need only ask to seem them." Castiel said, glancing up from his book into staring at a rather confused Dean. "The answers..." Castiel clarified.

"I know man, it's just easier to check without asking every god damned time."

"Check? I thought you were copying."

"On any average day, you'd probably be right."

"What makes today so special?"

"I don't know, I just feel clever today for some reason."

Castiel scoffed, Dean Winchester... Clever? Those three words didn't even fit in the same sentence.

"Cas, I may not be an ultra nerd like you, but I have got to be the slightest bit intelligent to be in this room, don't I?"

"I suppose."

"Well then, don't laugh if I say I feel clever." Dean was now in a huff, he wasn't stupid. He actually was kind of clever, he just flunked out on a bunch of tests so he didn't look like a huge geek.

"I apologize Dean, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Liar, you totally did."

"Okay, yes. A little."

"A lot."

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'm sorry!"

"So Cas?"

"Yes..."

"Do you wanna go some place after school, I have nothin to do and I figured we could hang out."

Castiel nearly dropped his pen, and his mouth. Did Dean Winchester ask him out on a date? Well, it was a matter of opinion. And to them, no.

"I... I don't know. I usually just hang around with Samandriel and Anna."

"Dude, I'm not going to nick you from your friends, just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. One afternoon away from them, that's it."

"I..."

"Is that a yes?" Dean grew impatient with Castiel, the boy was forever thinking things over to much.

"Fine." Castiel said, giving into Dean.

"Great. I'll meet you after school."

"Don't you get a lift from Benny?"

"Dude... I leave my car here on weekends."

"You have a car?"

"Only my pride and joy. My baby."

"...?"

"Chevrolet Impala 1967, black, four-door drive, engine which purrs as we ride. My baby."

"Don't they only play cassette tapes?"

"Don't be rude about my car man, I love my car."

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you at the Chevy after school, happy?"

"Content." Dean smiled as he finished the second to last question.

"How are you two doing?" Missouri asked, walking up to them after overhearing the conversation about the car.

"Well." Castiel answered, handing her his book he had finished not long before Dean and was impressed by Dean's standards today.

"Well, good. Better yet, you both are now getting along I see."

"Yes miss." They chimed in unison as Dean handed her his own workbook.

"How are you both done so fast?" She asked, pondering to herself.

"We're not as stupid as we seem." Dean said, eyeing Cas as if to tell him off for before.

"Well, both of you have done tremendously well."

"Thanks. Now, can we just sit back and relax?" Dean replied, kicking his feet up onto the desk.

"No Mr. Winchester, you get extension work."

Dean groaned as the first syllable left her tongue. He knew it was a dream that didn't have a long enough life span. He thought that being clever had benefits, but no... Extra work.

* * *

When Dean got out of the school, he was tired and bored. He was waiting by his impala for Castiel to turn up, but so far the dude was a no show.

He saw Anna and Samandriel leaving the school and he ran to catch them.

"Hey Anna." He puffed, stopping behind them to catch his breath.

"Dean?" She gasped, looking worried like a deer in headlights.

"Relax." He laughed, slapping the two on the back. "I just want to know where Castiel is."

"Why?" She asked, still cautious of what he could do to her.

"We were gonna go do somethin."

"What..." Remembering the fun little story Castiel had told her about the detention, she stood up straight, folding her arms.

Dean stared at her for a minute, trying to figure out where the sudden wave of confidence had come from. But then relaxed himself and smile saying: "Just wanted to go get a burger or somethin' okay? As friends."

He had figured that Cas may've told his friends, it only seemed like Anna knew though. He wasn't going to start about it, in fairness he had told Benny. But still he wanted to find out where Cas was.

"Well, last time I saw him he was in the library." Samandriel butted in, "But I suppose he should be out by now."

Dean groaned. "Where is he?"

* * *

Castiel that familiar groan from across the car park, he had been with Sam tutoring him and had stayed in a little after the bell to talk a question through with him. So he wasn't surprised Dean was whining to Anna and Samandriel when he found them. He decided it would just be better to stand behind Dean as Anna and Samandriel quizzed him, they both knew he was there to, but they were enjoying watching Dean struggle under pressure.

"So what you're telling us is that you are JUST going out for coffee?"

"Yes okay?"

"And there is nothing else to it?"

"No."

"And you have no problem with the fact Castiel is standing right behind you?" Castiel joked as he watched Dean spin around as if he were having a heart attack.

"God damn it Cas, please don't do that."

"Cas is my nickname for him!" Anna protested, smiling and flicking her hair as she turned to walk away with Samandriel.

"Well too bad red, I've nicked it!" Dean yelled back at her, grinning at Castiel as he gestured for them to walk back to the impala.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, your brother and I were re-examining a past paper that he had half-marks on."

"Don't sweat it, I just figured I'd talk to red and hotdog guy."

"Hotdog?" Castiel tilted his head in a state of confusion.

"He works at the hot dog place down town."

Castiel suddenly felt a little stupid. He knew this for cridesake, Samandriel was one of his best friends.

"Oh yes."

"So, are you a vegetarian or somethin', cause Sammy's all about the salad and I think it can burn in hell for all I care."

"No, I'm not a vegetarian, although I do refrain from eating the wings of a bird."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just always felt a slight discomfort with eating them."

"Okay, no wings. So, do you fancy pizza or burgers?" Dean asked opening the driver-side car door and flinging himself in.

"It's really up to you Dean, I have no problem with either."

"Burgers it is then."

Castiel stood hesitantly, looking around for something that seemed real to hold onto. He thought this could possibly be a dream and he was going to wake up soon, but as fate would have it, he was wide awake.

"Dude, are you comin' or what?" Dean asked looking through the open passenger seat window.

"Isn't Sam supposed to be with us?"

"Nah, the kids out on a date with his g Jess."

"Oh." Castiel sighed, clambering into the passenger seat of the impala. "He did mention a Jessica."

"Yeh, them two are just so frickin' sweet, hope he keeps her."

"Well, good for him."

* * *

After the car ride of singing along to Bon Jovi, Dean finally pulled over to a joint on the side of the road called the 'roadhouse'. The building looked like a tattered place, motorbikes were stacked together out the front and the odd monster trunk could be seen lurking in the parking lot. The neon sign's light kept fading away, using enough of the electricity to sound a faint buzzing if you listen careful, however what really amused Dean was the sight of Castiel's face when he heard all the swearing and yelling coming from the inside.

"It's only four o'clock." Castiel said, which came out much rather like a question than a statement.

"Yep, but Ellen opens early to give some of the regulars a shelter in the day and night."

"Are you sure they serve food here, not just alcohol?"

"Well I should bloody well hope so considering I work here part-time."

Again Castiel threw Dean a tilted, rather confused, puppy dog face which made Dean chuckle away again. "Yes, I work in a bar but not at the bar. I'm one of the waiters, normal people do occasionally eat here Cas."

"I just assumed..."

"And I thought it was you nerds who came up with the phrase 'don't judge a book by it's cover.'."

"But what about all the swearing and yelling? surely families don't appreciate it."

"Nah, families don't come here. Who'd bring a kid to a pub, part from my ass of a father?"

"You're father brought you here?" Castiel asked, looking alarmed. Dean swore, every look that this boy gave him could leave him in stitches by the end of the day.

"Yeh. How do you think I know the owner so well? I'm a couple of years older than her daughter..."

At the mention of a daughter, Castiel's face dropped, not so much but just enough for Dean to pick it up.

"Who happens to be bad ass. You'll love her when you meet her Cas."

"I suppose I might."

"Well, can we at least carry on inside, I'm starvin'."

They both flung their legs out of the impala and clambered out as they walked into the wrecked wooden shack that Dean had called a pub.

* * *

Castiel realized soon after that he had judged too quickly, once inside they had had a pretty fun time. Jo was just as awesome as Dean had said she was, and she picked up right away that Castiel wasn't any ordinary geek Dean had brought out to try and get them to do his homework for them. Ellen, her mother, was also really sweet, although a little on the strict side when it came to Jo, but it was obvious that the two shared a good mother-daughter relationship. And the food? It was just like tasting heaven. Castiel hadn't initially expected it to be that good, in fact he thought it was going to give him food-poisoning, but once the tray was carried out to them, he realized how well the place actually looked after their customers.

Dean had waved at a few people and occasionally said hello to the odd biker, but mostly his attention was directed fully to Cas and what he had to say. Castiel enjoyed this the most, as not only were they building a better friendship, but they were now able to put the events of the detention behind them and start afresh.

At the end of dinner, Jo and Ellen had carried a plate of pie out without even asking what they wanted for pudding.

"Cas, it's as simple as this. Whenever you're with Dean, the only desert you are EVER going to get is pie." Jo grinned, handing the still trenchcoated boy a slice.

"I love me some pie." Dean agreed whilst licking his lips and scoffing himself silly with the rest. Castiel had sworn he saw Jo and Ellen do a simultaneous eye roll, showing that they knew him too well and weren't fazed by his sudden outburst. He seemed to be guzzling it down like a pig eating from a trough, not really caring what others thought.

* * *

Jo and Ellen laughed from behind the counter, just watching Castiel and Dean made them crack up. Dean was scoffing down his pie, not giving a damn about what anyone thought, and Castiel seemed to be enjoying himself. The two boys together were like two peas in a pod but neither of them seemed to notice the chemistry. Jo thought for the moment about intervening, but Ellen tapped her shoulder and said: "Hon, if they don't get to it by themselves, there's no way it'll work. Let them do it in their own time."

"Oh they're doin' it in their own time." Jo smirked, walking back to the table with the check in hand, ready to watch some more of the action, but was fairly disappointed. Dean scowled at the girl, paid the bill and walked Castiel out, throwing once last glance to Ellen who winked at him. It was like a way of non-verbally saying: "Go get him tiger."

* * *

"Your friends seem nice."

Dean chuckled after hearing this, he knew Castiel felt uncomfortable that whole time sitting there with the two Harvelle's stuck to his shoulder like the metaphorical angel and demon. The poor boy must've been frightened stiff by their... loud personalities.

"Yeh, they ain't that bad once you get to know 'em"

"I noticed. They seemed to tend to us all afternoon. They just seemed to always be there, they were so attentive."

"Yep. They're a momma and kid to be proud of."

Dean smiled, he knew as much as Cas that the only reason they were around was because either one had feelings for the other, and weren't telling the other. Of course Dean just thought that it was because it was obvious he liked Cas.

"So do you mind dropping me back at mine, or shall I walk?" Cas asked like he was in a rush, Dean grew a little nervous, he didn't want it to end this quickly, but with every flying minute he was just standing there like an idiot when the dude had literally just asking a question.

"I - I'll drop you off, it'll be easier." He said throwing his leg into the driver seat of the impala whilst swinging the rest of his body round and diving into the seat like he had been doing it his whole life.

"Okay." Castiel said, trying to shuffle into the passengers seat with sheer awkwardness, he had no idea how Dean got to sit down so gracefully, it was like having a war with the door, and then the height of the car, and then your jacket and then the seatbelt. "My house is 62 Hael Avenue, just up from the last bus stop in this section of town."

"No way, that's a couple of streets away from mine."

"Well I should hope it's close considering we take the same bus route."

"Why Castiel, is that a sarcastic tone in your voice?"

"Well, yes..."

"Are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever?" Dean grinned as he pressed the back of his hand up to Castiel's forehead.

* * *

Castiel, as much as he resented having to, pushed Dean's hand away with a scowl tattooed onto his brow. He glared at Dean for a moment and then couldn't help but smirk, it was the eyes. Dean's eyes. The one's that mimicked a water droplet on a blade of grass in April. The one's that mimicked leaves on a evergreen all year round that keep their colour whether warm or cold. the one's that mimicked a lime ripening on it's tree every second. And the, you know what? They were a very green pair of eyes!

He faced forward to avoid the embarrassment of staring for too long and pointed to the road. "Turn left to get out."

"I know that, you rude sod." Dean said putting the gear stick into reverse to pull out of there convenient spot near the exit. The pulled out and drove into the open road.

* * *

Dean pulled up outside Castiel's house, he really didn't want to let Cas leave but he knew what it would look like if he tried something, so unwillingly he allowed the boy to slide out of his seat. He turned off the impala's purring engine as he slipped out himself to walk the other boy to the door.

To his surprise though, Castiel walked around to the back of the house and pulled out a set of keys to the bottom window instead. "My rooms on the bottom floor." Castiel explained without looking up. "I do not need my brothers quizzing me on were I've been, they'll think I'm with Anna."

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I?"

"They don't know you..."

"Fine fine, I get it, annoying families."

Castiel unlocked his bedroom window and clambered in as gracefully as he could without face planting the ground.

"Well, thanks for taking me this afternoon, your friends are really nice."

"You are one of my friends Cas." Dean said, a little offended that Castiel seemed to be chucking him out.

"Thank you." Castiel said, sticking his head out of the window and giving Dean a smile. "We'll continue this another time?"

"Yeh Cas, see you later. I get it I'm goin." And with that, Dean strode back to his impala and began his drive into a busy week ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean knew he had to go, but at the same time he really didn't want to. Thursday had arrived so fast, he could've sworn just five minutes ago he was saying goodbye to Cas, and now is was rocking up to Lisa's house in Benny's tin can for a party he really didn't feel like going to.

"Brother, I know what your thinking... And you're right."

"Huh?" Dean looked up from the dashboard and turned his gaze to Benny.

"You wanna break up with Lisa tonight, I say go for it."

"How do you know that?"

"It's written all over your face kid, you mean business tonight. It's not the party your invested in, it's what you're going to say to Lisa."

"Wow... that was deep bro, that was deep." Dean laughed, but his face said it all, he really did need to do this, and there was no way he was going to leave it another night.

He was really going to break up with Lisa.

Benny rolled up to the front of the house, flung himself out of the car and leaned on the car door so it closed, it seemed every time they went out, he would get a little more graceful with getting out of the car. Dean thought that one day he might just hover out, not that Dean watched too much TV, but come on... If you were there, you would've seen the possibility of it actually happening.

Dean slid out of his own side, glum and punched the door closed. Benny gave him a glare and stroked the car and Dean knew he had stepped a bit out of line. You don't hit a car, they are the pride and joy of it's owner. Unless it was awful, but even then the owner is the only one allowed to hit the car, not the passenger.

"Sorry." Dean muttered as he shuffled to the front door, hearing the music thumping the same consistent beat that would play throughout the night to come. Sometimes he really did hate club music, rock any day over this.

As he yanked the door open, he put on a brave face and welcomed the crowd of staring faces. They always stared at him when he entered a room, and to be honest he hated it. Any attention seeker would love it, people saw him and practically flung themselves at his feet, but he hated all of it. He'd much rather be at home, listening to Metallica and watching Dr. Sexy MD (don't get started, even bad boys can get hooked onto soaps too), but he was there, with Benny at his side, patting him on his back and handing him a beer. He already knew tonight was going to be a tough one.

* * *

A couple of beers later, and Dean wasn't getting any drunker. He the second he saw Lisa he'd have to drag her up to the bedroom and tell her, but it sickened him to the stomach he'd have to do it the nice way. As much as she was one of his best friends, he still would much rather have her find him in the closest with some hot bimbo than have to face her and tell her he didn't love her.

Occasionally Benny would check on him in the corner to make sure he was okay, but after an hour he just gave up. He knew Dean wasn't going to be okay until this was all over. He even went round asking where she was for him at one point, but everyone just said the same thing: "She likes to show up late for these things, you know that."

So he proceeded to slap Dean's leg and say: "Go tell her before she comes down brother, it'll be better that way."

* * *

Dean crawled up the stairs, suddenly he couldn't hear the thumping or the sounds of people cheering at shots. All he could hear was his own heart pumping blood to his ears. Something knotted in his stomach and he held it while climbing. His face felt drained and he could've sworn that he was so much more tired than he was originally.

He could see Lisa's door from where he was at the top of the staircase, and with the sight of the pink fluffy letter spelling out her name stuck on the hell zone, he froze. Panicking, his breathing began to quicken. He sat down to steady himself, but that didn't help. He really didn't want to do this. But then one thought came to his head, one thought that kept him going.

Castiel.

He hauled himself up off the stair and calmed his breathing. If he could do this, there was no stopping him getting Castiel. That's what he wanted, and the only way he'd get Castiel would be to do this properly. He took one step at a time, regaining his strength with each and every step until finally he reached her door and took a fist out of his pocket to knock.

"Come in." She sang, clearly ready and waiting.

He pushed the door open and then closed it behind him as he slipped through the

crack. He stood by the door so he'd have an escape route just in case.

"We need to talk." He said.

"About what Hun?"

"Lisa I, we need to break up..."

* * *

Lisa sat on the edge of the bed in horror, words could not tell the story of how she was feeling. All Dean could do was go to the bed and comfort her, but she shoved him away in spite.

"It's that Castiel, isn't it?" She asked, staring into his eyes. He didn't want to lie to her, yet the truth was just as hurtful. He stayed silent, hoping she wouldn't question him. But no, she wanted answers and Dean was just going to have to give them to her. "ISN'T IT?!" She shrieked, thankfully the music downstairs was too loud for anyone to hear, but still loud enough to give Dean an ever-lasting headache.

"yes." He mumbled under his breath, hoping she couldn't hear. However, of course she could, and she began to sob.

"Dean... why?" She said, burying her face in her palms.

"Because... Well because."

"Because what?!"

"I... I kissed him."

"You what?"

"I kissed him. At the detention, the first day we met."

She blubbered again, looking at Dean with pain and disgust. Not only was she losing her love, but also to a nerd with an oversized trenchcoat? She couldn't believe it, the thoughts where just to much to process.

"Why?" She asked, sitting up and wiping her eyes. She stared into him as he looked away, shaming him almost.

"I don't know lis."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine. But what I do know was it was the most natural thing I've ever done, I'd never felt more right. And I'm sorry to say lis."

"I said don't."

"I didn't love you." He looked at her, tears welling up in his eyes. But then he gave a faint smile and said, "And you never loved me."

"How could you say that?" She asked, shocked at his sudden comment. Somehow, there was still a part of her that wanted to argue against everything in her head, and it was controlling what she said, but deep down she knew he was right.

"You know how, because it's true."

He proceeded to smile at her, and finally she gave in, laughing through the tears.

"Just promise me one thing, Dean." She asked, looking him dead in the eye.

"What?"

"Promise me he's worth it."

"You know, I think he is lis."

This time, she didn't argue with him, she didn't yell at him or give him the evil eye. She pulled him in for a hug. After all, they had been friends for who knows how long. She knew that he had fallen for him, any idiot could see that, any idiot except Dean. Dean still didn't know, Dean still thought he was falling. But, truth be told, she saw it in his eyes, he loved Castiel.

"I love you Dean." She blubbered, squeezing him tight, "But you need to get you're act straight."

"That's what I'm trying to do." He said, pulling away.

They both knew it. They were going to be just fine. Better still there was booze galore downstairs, and now they could just drink their feelings away.

When they got downstairs, Benny was anxious to find out if he had done it, and was surprised by the fact they were laughing all the way down the stairs.

"You coward." He hissed at the Winchester, "What about that boy you like so much, huh? Couldn't even do it for him."

"Actually, he did." Lisa joked, grabbing Benny by the hand and pulling him in for a hug. "Well done for talking some sense into him Benny. One day I'll thank you for it." Then she pushed him away and slapped him.

"What was that for?" He yelped, holding one side of his face in agony.

"For talking sense into him." She grinned while turning around to grab three beers.

"I stand corrected." Benny smiled, turning to Dean still holding his face. "Well done mate."

"Yeh well, now I NEED to get pissed." Dean groaned, grabbing the beer that Lisa handed to him.

"Here's to new beginnings!" She yelled over the music.

"To new beginnings!" The boys sang in unison as they downed the beers.

* * *

So Dean ended up having a lot more fun than he expected, and the end of it managed to get drunk, despite not being able to in the last four years, since his twelfth birthday. He pulled Benny to the side a couple of times and tried to kiss him, but Benny was fully sober and pushed him away laughing. He knew he'd have to take him home, but he kind of wanted to see Dean like this for longer, so when he dragged Dean out to the car and buckled him up, he decided he'd drive through a little 'detour'.

"Hey Buddy." Benny kept saying, watching Dean poke himself in the nose while looking in the mirror. "You feeling any better?"

"I'm fine Sammy, just let me be free!" He yelled at Benny whilst making aeroplane noises.

"Brother, you're more than drunk, you've been given wacky gas haven't you?"

"The balloon said drink me, so I sucked the weird puffy thing out of it."

"Wacky gas... Right, well we'll just drive around until that wears off."

"Yes! Let us ride off into the sunset and never look back!" Dean squealed, pointing his finger at the moon.

Benny couldn't help but laugh, but he kept driving.

And that's just what he did. He drove the wacky gas off, while fuelling Dean up with even more beer just to keep him drunk. Not that he wanted his mum yelling at the both of them for being late, but he just couldn't himself. He pulled out his phone and text her that they'd be a bit later than they'd thought, she didn't mind but scolded him over fifteen of the next few messages. He kept Dean awake throughout, and waited for the effects to disappear, but as soon as they did Dean made Benny pull over.

"What's up brother?" Benny asked, frightened of his best friends state of mind.

"Nothing... It's just, Castiel's in there." Dean slurred, staggering and pointing at a houses bottom window.

"How do you know?"

"I, I thank he shoed me..."

"Pardon."

"I... I think he showed moi..."

"What?"

"I think he showed m me."

"Well then, why don't we go say hello?"

Benny grinned as he led Dean to the window and then snuck off after knocking for him. He saw Castiel, he knew he was there. It wasn't as if he was being horrible, he just really wanted to know what Dean would do.

* * *

Castiel opened his window confused to see a rather tipsy Dean swaying around outside. "Dean?" He asked staring at the drunken boy trying to thumble through a big enough window.

"Cas." Dean said as he clambered inside, falling onto Castiel's floor.

"Not that it isn't good to see you, just what are you doing here?" Castiel asked picking the Winchester off the floor whilst spying out the window to see Benny's tin can parked on the side of the road. He sniggered, now he was sure that Dean was drunk. Benny was taking advantage of the situation to see how far the drunken boy would take it. Even Cas could understand that, he knew that Dean was a hard one to get drunk by Dean telling him so.

"I saw the house and I wanted to... I wanted to... I." Bless his heart, Dean had no idea what he was saying or what he wanted to. Castiel laughed and hooked an arm around his shoulder to hold him up.

Looking into Castiel's eyes, Dean didn't know what he was doing. The alcohol had really mind washed him, but one thing slipped through, the one thing he could only ever do sober once. He pulled Castiel in for a kiss.

* * *

"You're Drunk." Castiel exclaimed as Dean staggered to the end of his bed. He pulled at Castiel's t-shirt trying to pull their lips together, but Cas pushed him away. "No."

Dean kept hold, dragging him back down, hovering his lips over Cas's. "Dean."

"Please Cas, I need this, I need you." He tugged him back, biting Castiel's lower lip and flicking his tongue in-between the two clamps that kept Cas's mouth locked so that he could taste his friend. Again Castiel pushed him off.

"No Dean. Not like this."

It was taking immense force to push the Winchester off, but not just because he was strong but because of how badly Castiel actually wanted this. But he was right, and Dean would thank him for it in the morning, he couldn't.

What made it harder was that Dean persisted. The constant pleas and the way he threw himself at Cas, how Castiel wanted to give in. But there was just no way.

"Come on Cas, it's just a silly kiss. How bad can it be?" A drunken Dean slurred as he again pressed himself up against Castiel chest, plunging down to take another dive for Cas's swollen lips.

"No Dean. You're drunk."

"And what? You don't think I would want this, do you?" Dean spluttered his words as he pushed Cas down, now straddling him on his own god damn bed. He had fantasies about this, although none involved him being as drunk as he was.

"I am worried that you may regret your decision in the morning." He warned him cautiously, again trying to push him away.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Cas just wanted to give in, to kiss the Winchester senseless. But, a sudden surge of strength pulsed throughout his body, and he was able to not only push him off himself and the bed, but to pin him to the wall on the other side of the room. "No Dean."

"You want to play rough huh?" The Winchester sneered, swan-diving in for another kiss, but Castiel wasn't having any of it. He held him up against the wall and waited for him to use his energy up on trying to escape Cas's grasp. Once the boy had finally fallen silent, Castiel carried him over to his bed.

The boy was a bit of a lump really, and smelled awful. Like someone had gotten a water gun, filled it with Vodka, sweat and sick and shot it at him. Castiel wasn't going to complain though, better he was bad smelling and out-of-it than trying to get his alcohol poisoned tongue past Castiel's lips. Not that Castiel didn't want to kiss him, he just really didn't want to kiss him drunk. He knew how badly Dean would react if he had found himself in the morning, in Cas's bed, next to him, not knowing what happened.

* * *

Castiel walked out to Benny's car and whacking the window, Benny rolled it down.

"Watch the car trenchcoat!" Benny yelled.

Castiel was about to argue, but then realised what he had said and saw he had thrown on his dad's trenchcoat while walking outside. Then he shook himself back to reality, and looked straight back at Benny.

"Not funny." He scowled at the lump of meat sitting at the driver seat window.

"It's hilarious."

"No it really isn't, right now I have a boy I barely know taking up my bed."

"From what I've been told, it sounds like you know our boy Dean pretty well."

Castiel was confused for minute, but then realised Dean must've told him about the auditorium.

"That was all on him."

"Does it matter kid? The point is he's drunk because he broke up with his girlfriend tonight for you."

"Dean broke up with Lisa?"

"Yeh, didn't the drunk version of the boy tell you that?"

"Didn't mention it, just climbed through my window and tried to kiss me!"

"Don't take it personally, he did that to me a couple of times."

"Did he hold you on the bed trying to pin you down so you'd stay still?"

Benny fell silent. He realised he'd been cruel to the boys. Castiel didn't need this while Dean was drunk, and Dean was going to be mortified in the morning to find himself in Castiel's bed.

"Look kid, I can take the Winchester home if you want me to, he's supposed to be with me anyway. Sorry bout, everything."

Sighing, Castiel looked back to the house. He knew it would be best for Benny to take him home, but he didn't actually want to move him, he was asleep after all.

"It's alright, he sleeping. Let him rest, I'll take the sofa."

"You sure bout that?" Benny winked at Cas.

Castiel scowled for a minute, but smirked and waved Benny off.

He walked back into the house and settled in the next room on the sofa, with a blanket rested over him. He was thankful it hadn't been cold, otherwise he may have found himself climbing in with one of his brothers, and he couldn't bear think how awkward that would be to explain to them. Although, thinking about it, he had no idea how he was going to explain to Dean why he was in his bed. He shuddered at the thought of explain that one but then eased, that was in the morning. Right now he could rest.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Dean said sitting up holding his aching head. Last thing he could remember was being at Lisa's party, but nothing after that. He looked around. Everything seemed blurry because of the pounding in his mind, like something was punching his head from the inside. He thought he was in some random bimbo's house until he saw a familiar looking picture on the table side. It was Castiel, Anna and Samandriel.

"There is no freakin' way." He stuttered climbing out. "Nope. No no no no no."

"Morning sunshine!" An unfamiliar voice sung from the doorframe, Dean turned to see a blonde man standing at the door. "Castiel said you'd be awake by eleven, but I wasn't sure so I left it a couple. Then I heard you swearing and came to see what the fuss was about. Balthazar, Castiel's more handsome, more beautiful, more elegant elder brother."

"You forgot more modest."

"Glad to see your still a cocky git then."

Dean looked at him, confused by the statement. Which Balthazar added: "You came upstairs about six in the morning and started talking nonsense. You were still a tad drunk."

"How were you even awake?" Dean asked.

Laughing, Balthazar grinned at the poor clueless Winchester still not sure of what went on last night, "Have you met anyone besides Castiel in this family before? We're a bunch of dicks. We can't stand each other, that's why Castiel made friends on this road, easy escape from home. Everyone was up at six because they wanted to leave as soon as possible."

Dean rubbed his head and squinted his eyes. He moaned at the raging headache still possessing his brain.

"Take it easy Winchester, that's a mighty bad hangover you've got there."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well Castiel had to tell someone that you were here, better someone he liked that happened to be staying at home than one of the other bastards that live here. You were drunk off your arse and someone needed to make sure you didn't hurt yourself clambering out of bed."

"Why couldn't Castiel help?"

"Awwhh... The cocky arrogant git wants his boyfriend to help out?" Balthazar laughed at his own little joke but saw Dean wasn't appreciating his humour so turned the jokes off. "You're a real downer you know that? Castiel had to go to school and make up some ruddy excuse as to why you're not there and keep your mate, what's his face, Bentley? Benedict? Bob?"

"Benny."

"Yet that one. He needed to tell him where to pick you up from afterwards. He's probably gonna either hitch a ride with him or walk back with Anna and Sam."

Dean growled and ran to the bathroom across the hall. Laughing again, Balthazar pulled out his phone to text Castiel that Dean was up and well, just chucking his guts into the toilet, and then proceeded to cook the boy some food to help him back to life.


	8. Chapter 8

Besides from being nervous, Castiel was really looking forward to getting home. He figured Dean may have lost his shit when he found himself in Castiel's bed so he told Balthazar so no one would freak out - unlucky for Dean, Cas knew exactly what Balthazar was like. He would pry every single little detail out of the poor boy of what he was doing and why was he there in the place. And although depressing the Winchester, the thought of his brother interrogating him with his suave voice made Castiel giggle.

Beside from that, Castiel knew he had to talk to Benny. That wasn't open for discussion. Yes the prick may have apologized the night before, but Cas was really upset about this. He didn't like the fact that he loved Dean, and he certainly didn't want an idiot (especially this one) rubbing it in his face and being given the opportunity to make a fool out of him.

He took about two pens to school, not in the mood for his usual bag of devices and doodads, and simply rode the bus to the gate to hell. He saw Benny looking chuffed at his accomplishment and Lisa smiling with the glimmer in her eyes. Odd. She seemed less frightening that day. Castiel was wondering whether he should approach them genuinely because of the way Lisa seemed. Contempt. Contempt with the word, almost happy about it. And that scared Castiel to pieces. Since when was the Lisa Braeden happy about the world? God. He really must of missed something when Benny turned up with a drunken Dean.

He was about to turn and make a brake for it when Lisa spotted him and yelled over the car park, "Oi trenchcoat! Bondy! CASTIEL!"

The third name made him turn round. She yelled with such determination, he thought she may kill him.

"What." He asked, although through his head his thoughts where giving a running commentary of this event, starting with 'Oh what a genius Castiel, the girl's pissed off and you turn around in a bloody sarcastic tone and say...'

"We need to talk."

Well, that interrupted his thought pattern as he shook back into reality and faced Benny and Lisa both now staring down at him. He followed them as they led him to a school building no one had been in, in decades. There were so many stories about a little boy ghost walking the halls of the labs that burned in 1916. Castiel didn't believe the rumors, and by the looks of it neither did Benny or Lisa as they took out a crowbar and broke the lock off.

"I don't know about this." He said, crying inside when Benny and Lisa looked each other with a smug grin.

They both slipped in through the door as Cas yelled to them from the outside, "Is this seriously necessary? It'd just be easier to talk out hear!"

He really didn't want to climb in, flash backs of Azazel ran wildly throughout his head as he crept through the ajar door. He figured he'd probably get another pummeling now these two knew he was queer. He began to shake as he walked through the old buildings hall. He had no idea where this was heading, nor did he ever want to, he wanted to run but he knew if he did then Benny and Lisa would catch him, after all they were only two feet ahead of him, Benny could literally turn and grab him if he needed to.

He thought this time he may end up dying. Azazel did him some pretty bad damage, he still had to wear reading glasses as his eyesight occasionally went back to blurry, but Azazel was thin and wirery, imagine what a hulk of a boy like Benny Lafitte could do to him if he wanted to. And that made Castiel shiver.

The two in front finally stopped at an old chemistry lab door and beckoned Castiel in, of course he was hesitant but the alternative was getting killed in a hallway, at least in the lab he'd be surrounded by science. He always enjoyed science, he liked to know the mysteries and wonders of the universe. It made him want to live. So he reluctantly budged himself into the room and stood in front of the old chalk board still standing.

Benny just stood for a second. Stood and stared. Lisa too. Castiel began to freak out a little inside, he was sure his eyes where probably panicked, he tried to figure an escape route but it seemed that the spot he had chosen was not one well thought out as he had now been cornered by the two and there was no escape route behind him like something clever like a bloody window that there were plenty of in that particular science lab. He began to shake even more, not noticeable enough for Benny or Lisa though. They'd stood there for perhaps a minute just judging the boy for being himself, until Benny raised his arm...

Castiel flinched. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. But then Benny then did something odd. He did something really odd. And Lisa wasn't shocked. Benny grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him in for a hug.

"Kid you don't know how much I love you right now."

"I don't understand, what did I do?" Castiel asked, pushing Benny away slightly, a little confused and frightened about the way Lafitte was acting, although relieved. At least he wasn't dead.

"You made that bloody Winchester get some balls."

"I don't know what you mean."

"He's so adorable." Lisa laughed, "Look at the confusion. Oh honey you are a charmer, no wonder why Dean likes you more than me."

"I really don't know what's going on here."

"Well for your arse, Dean dumped the little lady and is planning something special... Well we were at the party yesterday until we got drunk off are heads, in fact why are we at school Lis?"

"Don't get me started."

"Why..." Castiel cleared his throat. Was this really all they wanted to talk about? "Is that it? Is that really the reason you've pulled me away from the school and made me feel like I was about to get killed."

"Killed? kid why on earth would I do that?"

Benny pondered for a second and then realised. "Your that kid?"

'They really didn't say who got beaten' thought Castiel to himself. His dad didn't want him to be known as the weird gay kid so he got the school to close for 3 months. Yeh, his dad was an idiot who didn't get along with anyone, but with his position he was able to do anything he wanted, and he really did care about his kids, no matter how much they annoyed him. (He threatened to sue the school unless they didn't, he was a lawyer, it worked.)

"Which kid?" Lisa asked looking stumped.

"Remember two years ago and we got that month off and had to go to that stupid other school a few blocks away because some idiots beat up a gay kid and his dad didn't want people to know it was him and at first we were worried it was Dean cause we'd only just gotten to know him and John's like that, but then we realised it weren't so we spent the month drinking and partying and that's when me and him brothers."

"Oh yeah... although that month's a bit of a blur, I can only remember the Monday morning we had to go back, and the before bit with Dean."

"It's him, ain't it? You're the kid those bastards kicked the life out of."

"Well. Yes. But it would be nice if we stopped talking about it, I really was trying to forget and have been for two years now."

"Oh hon." Lisa whimpered, pulling Castiel in for a hug. He was really freaked out now. First Benny, now Lisa. What next? The cheerleaders? actually no. Cas didn't want that. Bad idea. They screamed a little too high pitched for Cas. Just giggling and you could hear their whines.

"Sorry mate." Benny said as Lisa let go, and pulled him in for another hug.

"You are huggers then I take it?" Castiel said, trying to worm his way out of the big lumps arms.

"Sorry." He said letting go. "That'd be why you don't talk to people. I mean, not that you don't have friends. I mean it's just..." Benny took a breath, clearly Castiel found this a little funny that Benny was trying in all ways possible not to offend him, "Anyway, no that wasn't it, we really need to speak about this. The Winchester's not one to confront his feelings normally, even to discuss a plan with him we had to feed him booze. No 'chick flick' moments, as he says."

"And."

"We need your help."

"How?"

"Winchester. You need to show him you like him too?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Make him realise that he really does love you and that you like him and don't give me the no you don't because it's obvious, you need to show him."

"By what? Kissing him?"

"That could work." Benny grinned, as Castiel turned red in the face, mostly because of yelling that made him feel a little insecure.

"I was being sarcastic." He said calmly as he backed away from the two of them.

"Well why not?" Lisa said, her smile becoming a little less wide, "He's already kissed you."

"Umm..." Castiel looked ashamed. The poor girl must've been a little upset to find this out. It almost made him want to take back everything he had ever said about her. Almost. "I'm sorry Lisa."

"No, no, no don't be!" She said perking up a little, "In all honesty don't be, it was never much of a relationship anyway, he and I don't fit that way. Anyway, yeh just kiss the boy and get it over and done with. I'm sick of waiters, they miss their opportunity, be a doer Castiel. Do it!"

"You are more like a five year old now I've actually talked to you." Castiel said, sighing with a smile. She wasn't so bad. He still wasn't going to forgive her about the way she treated Anna though.

"Yes, that's me, I'm a five year old, do it!" She squealed.

Castiel breathed in, took a long minute do decide, and then turned to them and said... "I...

* * *

Dean was now officially scared of Castiel's older brother.

Balthazar had spent the last few hours interrogating him, after sobering him up of course, on why he was there and what on earth possessed him to try and break in. Poor Dean couldn't answer. Truth be told, he couldn't remember what happened. He was scared of what Castiel might say when he got home, or if elder Novak was going to call John and say what had happened. God his life would be ruined if his dad found out. He'd get beaten.

But Balthazar wasn't one to snitch, he'd had his fair share of drunken nights waltzing into random people's houses in the middle of the night. Instead, Balthazar just made sure he was awake, and still there for when Castiel and his friend Benny got home, and of course tried to talk Dean into telling him why he was here, but that didn't go to plan exactly.

"Well then pretty boy, seems that my brother is quite fond of you. Otherwise he would've chucked you out onto the bloody street the second he woke up this morning."

"Don't call me pretty boy." Dean murmured, shielding his eyes from the light coming through the curtains in the living room.

"Why not. If I am correct, which I usually am, you are the same Dean Winchester that called our boy Cassy, Bondy for a little while, aren't you?"

Smirking, Dean looked up to the mild mannered suave male standing before him. He had a sort of tinge of a British accent, which Dean recalled was because he had spent the last year in England, working there because he wanted to be as far away from that house as possible. His short blond hair was spiked up, his blue eyes shone like the sunlight on a beaches waves.

Still, not Dean's type.

"So you're getting back at me for annoying your little brother?" He sniped, giving a little grin on one side of the face.

"On the contrary Winchester, I find the nickname quite endearing. You named him after one of the best spies of all time."

"So what then?"

"It's endearing. I'm calling you pretty. You should learn to take a compliment."

"Tell your brother to then..."

"I would if I could be bothered, but I'm not pretty boy, so I guess you shall just have to put up with it."

"You're not exactly a kind person are you?"

"Oh dear boy, have you met this family?"

"I don't need to, I have my own hell."

"Yes, I know. I've been told by my father."

"How the fuck does he know..."

"Dad... works for people... got your whole bloody school to shut down for three months just so no one knew it was Cas..."

"Hold up, that was Cas?!"

"Yes you bloody moron now what was I saying, right yes dad..."

"Your father works for people, got the school to close for three months, Castiel got beaten up and I am about to brake into a juvie to beat the shit out of some certain boys..."

"He seriously didn't tell you? Odd. Then again he didn't tell who did it to neither Anna nor Samandriel until many months later."

"Your brother... I swear."

"Watch what you say pretty boy, as you said he is my brother..."

* * *

Castiel grew tired of listening to Benny and Lisa's rambling about their plan which was 'oh so perfect'. Truth be told, Castiel was never going to go along with the ridiculous idea. So what if they liked each other? Wouldn't make much difference if Castiel went and kissed the god damn Winchester, just he'd probably stop talking to him again for the next few weeks, another awkward make-up session on a bus and then back to coffee. So Castiel sat, and he listened to the two of them, but he knew he would never going to do it.

Benny had picked out a pencil and paper from the draw and had begun to plan it all out nice and neatly on the sheet. He would take Castiel home after school and before he picked up Dean, Castiel would go inside and talk with him, and then out of the blue kiss him, then text Benny silently to make him come barging in, boom secrets out and Dean might as well face up to the fact he had a boy toy.

Nope. Wasn't going to happen. Out of the question. Castiel wasn't up for it at all, lets face it Castiel wasn't exactly the most confident of people.

He wondered when the school bell would ring and let him out, and then he remembered it went ages ago. He was terrified. Skipping classes was a big no-no, especially in Anna's book and they'd walked to school together. He waited for the text of doom to arrive from her to his phone, but nothing. Her phone must've been left at her house.

It wasn't as if she was going to rat out her own best friend, just that he really didn't want the scolding from her afterwards. Samandriel would sit back and play game boy whilst she was yelling, but Castiel would have to stand and take it for half an hour. He really was not looking forward to that.

"What's wrong Cas? Afraid of the big bad teacher?" Lisa taunted, as she watched him turn paler at the thought of Anna in her mom voice.

"I couldn't really give a damn about what Miss Missouri says Lisa, I'm more scared of what Anna would say."

"Anna, the red haired bitch?"

Castiel glared at her. It made him remember every single last thing Lisa had done. Especially to Anna. He was very protective of his friends, he chose them carefully, his two best friends being the most socially awkward unaccepted people a person could ever meet. But Castiel was happy with them. And when people like Lisa Braeden tried to upset them, he was not happy. He could've punched her on the spot for calling her a bitch, but Benny got there first.

"You're not any better than her Lis so I suggest you shut your trap and keep it closed. It just so happens that Anna is Castiel's best friend."

"Oh snap, I'm sorry Castiel it's just I didn't."

"Think. Question. Know. You take the rip out of her and for what?" Castiel answered.

"Hey... Don't you start that nonsense with me, that bloody feud goes back longer than you know."

"I've known her since I was two... I know about your so called feud."

"Then you'd know she started it."

"How? She stole your bloody juice box. That's the one isn't it, well it just so happens I remember everything. She didn't 'steal' it, she mistook it for her own. And you went and pulled her hair, and then she squirted on your new blouse and then you took her bag so she stuck a rotten egg in your locker and the story goes on and on and on... for around what, ten years now?"

"That's the gist of it..."

"Well then watch what you bloody well say or I will fucking shoot you."

"That's a new one trenchcoat, swearing. Now I know you didn't get that off of Anna or Samandriel." Said Benny, averting the subject so that there was no commotion and the teachers on parole couldn't find them. To be honest, the teachers on parole were supposed to be on look out outside of the old school building that had a supposed fire, but none could really be bothered. They mostly hung around the staff room and snuck out from time to time to check the lock. "Winchester must've given you the gift of a dirty mouth." Benny grinned. "That's not always a bad thing..."

"Please don't." Said Castiel, cringing at what Benny was insinuating. He didn't really want to think about that when others where around.

"Anyway, the plan..." And Benny and Lisa went back to bickering.

* * *

Dean was feeling a lot better, even more since he knew precisely what time Castiel would be getting home, and precisely what time it was then. It was about an hour until they'd be here. Most of the day he spent texting, Benny, Lisa and Castiel weren't answering, he figured they must've turned off their phones, he also figured that Benny and Lisa must've dragged Castiel into the old school building as that's the only time they turned their phones off so parole teachers wouldn't notice them.

So he texted Samandriel and Anna, and to his surprise, he enjoyed talking to them.

He talked about what Castiel was like, what they liked to do in their spare time, even what coffee they'd drink in the mornings on the way to school. Anna - an espresso with 2 sugars and Samandriel - Americano. Dean thought that was so strange, until he was reminded that mostly females drink mocha and that was his favorite drink with coffee in.

And now there was only one hour until he got to see Castiel, one hour until Benny took him home, one hour until he had to explain himself...

And that's the fact that kept him grounded. He would have to explain everything to Castiel, why he had drunkenly climbed into his bedroom, why he had said those things that night, why he had tried to kiss him. Oh yes the memories were returning to him, and he did not like what he did one bit.

He partly blamed Benny for it, after all he wouldn't've been there if it wasn't for Benny thinking it was funny to watch him drunk out of his mind. And oh how Benny was going to pay for putting Castiel through a drunken Dean. Even Dean couldn't deal with drunk Dean, he was a mean ass bastard that would try everything to get what he wanted. And this time was the first time drunk Dean was told no, and he didn't take that too well. Luckily he passed out before he could do anything stupid(er) or he may have ended up raping Castiel, and he knew if he did that he would've probably hung himself.

His drunk self and his normal self were two completely different people - he shared that trait with his father. One was kind, one cared, the other was horrid, no one likes the drunken version of a Winchester. Unless your Benny and having a bit of fun with it.

So yes, he was happy, but at the same time he had dread running through him. All the more reason to be staring at the clock. He was waiting for that moment he would have to face up to Castiel about everything, no tricks, just talking. Oh how he hated just talking, but this time he knew he couldn't avoid it.

Balthazar had gone to work a couple of hours before after explaining to the brother who just walked into the house Dean remembered from being told by both Castiel and Balthazar was called Gabe that Dean had been drunk and broken in and that he was having to wait for his ride and Cas to get there. If Dean remembered rightly Gabe was like Castiel's second favorite brother. He loved Balthazar to pieces, Dean couldn't agree less really, Balthazar not only annoyed him with the British accent, but also scared him a little. And Gabe, the short stack with shaggy brown hair that kind of reminded Dean of his own Sammy when he was shorter than him, kind of annoyed him too. He was a play, he loved to joke, two times in the space of an hour had he pulled a prank on Dean... Balthazar had warned him against this, but being warned and it actually happening without you knowing before it was too late were two things Dean had learnt that day go hand in hand.

So he was stuck with an annoying brat for the next hour... but then he got to see Castiel...

* * *

Half an hour left of school and Castiel had only left the building to get once, and that was when Benny and Lisa broke out of school and took him with them to get KFC just before lunch. And that was when he finally checked his phone. Anna- 20 messages, Dean - 10 messages, Samandriel - 2 messages, Balthazar - 1 message. Castiel thought that Balthazar's would be the most important, so he opened it first but it was literally just filling him in on the situation, Dean was alive and kicking, he remembered parts of the night, Gabe was looking after him now. All that stuff. Sam's was asking where he was and then sending him the homework. Dean's were the usual suspects, are you okay, sorry about what I did, see you later, we need to talk, Anna and Samandriel say you aren't in class I guess your with Benny and Lisa, etc. He was a bit over protective. And then Anna's were scolding messages about how he wasn't there. Oh boy was he looking forward to that 'discussion'.

The KFC tasted good. He must admit, he didn't like eating meat, but god did it taste so good. He tried so hard not to think about the chicken's slaughtered for his meal, but he kept having the thought pop back into his head, and as much as hated the thought, he loved the taste so much to stop, and that's how it worked with most meat for him. He'd eat it and feel bad, but at the same time love it so much that he never wanted to stop eating. He was pretty sure Benny and Lisa shared half the bucket and he had had the other half.

He was bored and he was hungry, but he had had fun not bothering with actual lessons. This was a new one, missing lessons made him feel good, that's a feeling he hadn't had before. Well he could honestly say that the Winchester and his friends had changed him.

He looked to Benny, they both knew it was only half an hour, so they both shared a glimmer. Half an hour. Benny thought it was half an hour until his master plan fell into place, but Castiel knew it was half an hour until he'd get to see Dean in all his glory, and watch his face go bright red as he explained why the hell he was breaking into the house at 3 o'clock in the morning when Castiel was studying.

Half an hour.

* * *

Five minutes. Dean could see the time and he was rapidly breathing. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or excitement, all he knew was he was rapidly breathing and Castiel would be slipping into the front seat of Benny's VW right about now.

* * *

2 minutes, Benny pulled up on the road outside of Castiel's house. Castiel was ready. He slid out of the seat and went to get out and then Benny tapped him on the shoulder and said:

"Go get him tiger."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Deanie, my brothers home." Gabriel's mocking tone ran like a piercing needle through Dean's head. He couldn't wait to get out of there away from Gabriel and his annoying voice. Oh how he wished for Castiel to be home...

And then he actually ran what Gabriel said through his mind, took him a couple of minutes, but he got it.

He rushed to the window like an over excited Chihuahua, looking for Castiel he saw Benny's car in the driveway. If he weren't so happy right then he would've gone over to Benny and yelled at him for last night. Lucky escape.

Castiel was just getting out of the front door and Dean could see Benny grab Castiel's shoulder and say something, he couldn't tell what he was saying, but he did see Castiel nodding in agreement. He began to grow cautious, he remembered-ish the plan that him, Benny and Lisa had set up. Apparently he had to kiss Castiel and then text Benny to barge in... Well that wasn't going to happen.

He loved Benny and Lisa but where 'plans' were concerned, they went a little overboard. He wasn't actually sure what this 'plan' was supposed to accomplish, just that Benny really wanted him to go through with it.

Dean ducked as Castiel turned to walk to his front door. Gabriel was practically beaming with excitement for the sheer awkwardness that the following conversation would bring, he ran to the front door to greet his little brother and almost went to shove him into the living room.

* * *

Castiel almost groaned when Gabe opened the door. He knew his elder brother was going to be a nightmare while trying to talk to Dean. He may have to lock the door to his room, problem with that is he could still listen through the door and watch through the keyhole. Gabriel wasn't exactly the most understanding of all the siblings. Telling him to get lost would only make him hang around even more.

"Hey little bro." Gabriel grinned, giving Castiel a rather weird hug and then tried to shove him through to the living room. Castiel knew that meant he really wanted to know what would happen, and that Dean hadn't left and was in the living room. Not that he didn't already know that, he saw Dean duck as he was approaching the door and it made him chuckle a bit to himself.

"I got somebody here who wants to see you." Gabe whispered into Castiel's ear as he brought him to the room.

Dean stood there, clearly a little embarrassed, and just looked Castiel up and down for a minute, before finally squeezing one word out.

"Hi..."

* * *

Dean felt stupid, all things he could've said, 'I'm sorry' would've been a good one, but all he could say was hi. It was a start, but hi? He'd put the dude through a lot, he definitely deserved more than just hi.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said smiling, almost blushing, at Dean.

"So..."

"So..."

"Boy this conversation is riveting." said Gabriel rolling his eyes, he was bored of waiting for something interesting to happen. Yes the tension was slightly amusing, but not enough to keep him around so he walked out in a huff.

"Great, now he's gone, why is your family so annoying?" Dean asked, clearly still not thinking straight. Castiel gave him a weird look as he said that, but then blushed again and laughed a little.

"Try living with them."

* * *

Castiel couldn't help but be a little scared about talking with Dean. What on earth was he going to say to him? 'hey, so I know you were drunk and all last night and now kissed me twice, but still say that the first was an accident, but do you wanna put that all behind us and just be friends again?' Well, clearly he couldn't say that. But would life be a lot easier if he could? It would get a lot of things out of the way. He might've even had kissed him back by now.

He didn't want to think about that though, he didn't want his head to be going off topic, so he faced Dean and he waited for the words.

* * *

Looking into the baby in a trench coat's eyes, he could see the eagerness, the impatience. He knew he had to say something soon or Castiel might die of waiting, truth be told he may as well.

"I..." Castiel started, he went to say something but Dean had to interrupt, it was him who should be apologizing for once.

"Don't say anything, you don't have to. I've been a jerk, an asshole, the worst thing in the bloody world. To everybody. And I really shouldn't to you. I'm sorry for being a bastard, I'm sorry for practically trying to rape you while drunk last night, I'm sorry for telling you there was nothing when there is more than there ever was with Lisa, and I'm sorry for making this your hassle. The truth is Castiel I like you, a lot, and I want to let you know, I want you to be happy, I want to give you everything in the world just to see you smile, just to know that you'll be okay, and happy, and..." He choked. Clearly he wasn't used to have conversations about his feelings, but he did spit it out: "loved."

* * *

Castiel didn't know what to say. He thought that it would be a simple I'm sorry for last night, maybe even I'm sorry for being an idiot, but he got more than he bargained for. Not that he was unhappy, just a little taken off guard. What could he say, what could he say, what could he say.

"Please say something." Dean said, his cheeks beginning to light up with a bright vibrant red. "Please. I really feel like an idiot."

Castiel just stood there, gob wide open, he wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Pretty please?" Dean almost went to kneel.

What could Castiel say really? He was pretty sure he was out of snarky comments, he'd used them all up on Benny and Lisa earlier.

"Pretty please with a cherry on the top." He asked once more. Castiel knew he had to do something soon. So he did do something.

Castiel pulled Dean's head towards him, staring at his lips. There wasn't really any going back now, and then again Dean started it. He pulled the Winchester close and pressed their lips together.

* * *

At first Dean had no idea how to respond, he was a little shell shocked. He thought about how Castiel responded like this to when he kissed him. But then he started to move, he began to close his eyes and to taste his mouth, he ran his tongue over Castiel's teeth as he began to dig deeper. He loved it. This wasn't a kiss with Lisa, or any other person, this was literally fireworks on a 4th of July night. He twisted his tongue against Castiel's so that their mouths would fit together like pieces of a puzzle. He ran his fingers up and down Castiel's back, sending shivers through the Novak's spine and back into Dean's fingertips. He tried so hard not to tug at Castiel's t-shirt just so he didn't move things along to fast, but he couldn't resist edging it up and throwing his hands underneath just to feel Castiel's skin. He wanted so bad just to rip the boy's clothing off and throw it away. But he wasn't going to do that for Castiel's sake.

He felt Castiel run his fingers through his hair as he began to grow rough. Castiel grunted through the kiss as a sign that he wanted more, but Dean knew that that shouldn't happen, not quite yet.

He pulled away, reluctantly but he pulled away.

"Not yet." Dean said, smiling at Castiel.

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I don't want to mess this up."

"I guess..." Castiel said, choking on his own words like Dean did earlier, "I guess that means that I..."

* * *

Benny had waited long enough for a sign, he knew the two weren't going to go along with the plan. So he waited and he waited and he waited, and then he snuck out of the car and watched and the living room window. He felt a little bit like a stalker watching them kiss, but he couldn't help but marvel at how adorable the two of them were. He saw his opportunity to barge in when he noticed that Castiel's brother had left the door open, so he slipped through the gap and went to say hello. But as he had bad timing he walked in on Castiel saying something extremely important and left the answer sound a bit like this:

"I... I love. chocolate!"

* * *

Dean was confused. Well he was until he looked to the doorframe to see Benny.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" Benny said, "Dean I was gonna go now, but..."

"No. I'm coming, just give me a second." Dean scowled at Benny, who was too busy giving Castiel sympathetic looks. He clearly was sorry about that. Benny left the room in a bit of a dash.

"I was going to say, Oh never mind." Castiel said. He smiled at Dean.

Dean didn't want to push it any further, he really wanted him to respond, but Benny had kind of just ruined that. If he did push Castiel, that would defeat the point of his speech that led to the best kiss of his life.

He was disappointed though. He wanted to hear the end of that sentence. And now Benny had just gone and ruined it.

* * *

Castiel looked at the Winchester as he walked away back to Benny's VW. He had no idea what was going to happen now, school wasn't exactly going to be the same, what would the other students say? What would Anna and Samandriel say?

He still had to tell them. When where they going to get home? Did really want to tell them?

Dean turned when he reached the car to look at Castiel and smiled. Waving, he climbed into the campervan and again Castiel watched him go. He really wanted to chase after him, to tell him those words, to finish the sentence. But he couldn't now. Besides, Gabriel was returning to the household almost carrying Anna and Samandriel. Clearly on his walkabouts he found them walking home from school. He had linked into their arms and was taking them to Castiel.

Gabriel had never really been a fan of anything Castiel did, after all he took after Nick and Cas took after Balthazar, but he really did love his little brother. When he was younger he'd rock the boy back and forth in his arms, shielding his ears from the fighting, and would cradle him until he slept. He'd never tell anyone that though, as far as they should be concerned he and his little bro where just two different species. That's why he was trying to be mischievous with Castiel's love life, how he really wanted something to happen between Dean and Cas, because he wanted his little brother to be happy. Not something he was likely to admit to, but truth be told even Nick had a soft spot for Castiel. He was something different. He wasn't any old Novak, heck he was practically an angel to them.

Not to say that life wasn't hard in the household, arguments all the time, Michael disapproved of Castiel being gay quite quickly but then shut up once Balthazar had clocked him one to the jaw. They didn't get along too well anymore.

So yes, Gabriel might have come across as an arrogant twat who didn't give a damn about everyone else's thoughts and feelings, but when it mattered, he loved Castiel and couldn't wait to here the awkwardness of the next conversation with Anna and Samandriel...

* * *

Dean sulked in the front seat as Benny drove away. The boy was nattering away at himself about how they should've stuck to the plan, but of course Dean wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking about those two words that came out of Castiel's mouth. He said I love... Dean knew what came at the end of that sentence, but for once he was ready to respond. He wanted to respond. He wasn't just going to say it to get in a girl's bed.

It was too late for that ending now though as the hunk of meat sat next to him talking about who knows what had barged in on him on the most important minute of his life.

He couldn't stay mad at Benny though, Dean knew that. The big guy was just trying to help out, and maybe be the hero for once.

"Dean?" Benny said, poking Dean's shoulder. "Dean, are you awake?"

"Yes." Dean groaned shaking him off of his arm and turning just a little more so he could pretend to look out the window.

"Dean I'm sorry brother, but please look at it this way. He almost said I love you."

"He would've said it if you hadn't stormed in on us like that."

"I only wanted a closer look, that's all. You two where just so adorable I thought for a second that rainbows would come shooting out your eyes and I'd have to call in Bobby for help."

"Couldn't you have just waited?"

"What, like you did to get yourself this guy? no way Winchester, I role in a different cart."

"These two things are completely different. You could've waited and I would've told you, me I shouldn't have, I know that. And now I might not hear the end of that sentence."

"Trust me brother if there's one thing I've learnt this past week, is that you two are going to fly sky high."

"Ha flippedy ha Benny. Any other comments needed?"

"Nope. Just that I need my brother to accept my apology."

Dean turned to face Benny. He smiled, and whilst winking he punched the boy playfully on the arm.

"I take that as a yes then."

"Shut up."

They drove back to Dean's, Saturday was tomorrow and they needed rest, otherwise Dean thought he might die of not seeing Sammy in the last 24hrs. There was a bit of an, 'unhealthy' bond between the two of them. Dean would give up his own life just to make sure Sam stayed out of trouble, they couldn't actually live without making sure the other was okay every hour. Even when Dean had woken up with a headache that morning, besides thinking of where the hell he was, he began to worry if Sam was okay. Personally, I think it's sweet, but others might find their bond to close to comfort.

Pulling up outside, Dean waved goodbye and went to climb in through the window. His dad wasn't in, big surprise, but Dean could see the microwave meal box out on the side. Sam must've gotten home and figured he wouldn't be back until later, well turns out later meant the night afterwards.

Sam wasn't home yet, Dean knew that would probably be because he was with Jessica but he dropped him a text anyway just to make sure he was okay.

Sighing deeply he threw himself onto his bed and tried to catch some shut eye.

* * *

Scared of a weirdly melting Anna, Castiel explained the situation to his two friends and his brother. Of course, after a while he kicked Gabriel out so he could have some time alone with his friends.

"That is cute, especially for an idiot like that Winchester."

"You know he's not that bad." Samandriel said, counteracting Anna's comment to defend Castiel.

"Don't get me wrong Sam, my view of him has changed completely, he's still an idiot though."

Castiel laughed at the bickering. He had told them everything, including the kiss, including the almost I love you and including Dean's apology and Anna was melting. It confused Castiel a little as it wasn't her usual style, she was strong willed, independent, sassy, she could be a bit of a bitch at times as well, so watching her melt after hearing the story of Dean and Cas made Castiel puzzled.

"So what you going to do?" Samandriel asked, patting Castiel on the back.

"I don't believe I'm going to do anything." Castiel said, watching Anna light up. "Just sit back and wait for him to do stuff for himself."

"Is that a good idea?"

"It'll work."

"How do you know?"

"Because he came to me."

"But you didn't finish your sentence."

"And?"

"And you'll have to finish it sometime."

"One day."

"And, what about Monday? I mean are you dating now? Are you going to tell people?"

Castiel sighed, "I don't know if we're dating or not." he answered laying his head back onto his bed as he realized they really hadn't talked about anything other than liking each other. It wasn't as if there was anything stopping them, if people knew Dean was gay there wasn't exactly anything they could do to hurt him, Dean liked him, he liked Dean, Benny was onboard, Lisa was okay with it, Anna and Samandriel loved the idea. So what was stopping them?

"Don't push it Sam." Anna said flicking the back of his head. "The boy has to work slowly on this. He needs to figure it out for himself."

"Okay smart ass..." Samandriel said, smirking at the sudden voice of knowledge that piped up after a minute of silent beaming. "What do you suggest then?"

"Let him do it himself. He should learn how to live a life."

"Right here guys." Castiel said, snapping his friends mouths shut before they began to bicker again. That weekend was going to be a long one and he knew it.

* * *

Sam got home after five, he came home to find Dean knocked out lying on his bed. As relieved as he was, he shoved the older Winchester off and poured his coke all over his brothers head.

"What the fuck man?" Dean asked, sitting up and wiping his hair on the mattress.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked, standing over a crouching Dean.

"At a friends, drunk out of my mind."

"Why didn't you tell me? I was on my own with no bloody one to look after me."

"Dad was supposed to be home... I'd told him that I'd be out all night."

"Yeh well apparently he didn't remember either."

"I'm sorry Sammy."

"Don't call me that. Sammy is a chubby nine year old. I'm Sam."

"Right Sammy. So where were you tonight then?"

"Don't turn the bloody tables on me, you're the one who left me without a legal parent or guardian, I could call child services."

Sam chuckled, he was joking and Dean knew it.

"You were with Jessica."

"I said don't turn the tables."

"But you were weren't you?"

"What if I was?"

"You like her more than you let on little man."

"And what if I do?"

Dean shook his head. Sighing and then taking a deep breath he began.

"Sammy have I told you about Castiel?"

* * *

Castiel sat on his bed. Anna and Samandriel had gone home, Balthazar was home, Nick was home, Gabriel was home, Naomi was home, Michael was home. All they were waiting for now was Chuck. It wasn't uncommon to be waiting for Chuck to get home for dinner, but Castiel was planning on telling the rest of them since Balthazar and Gabriel would do it for him if he didn't. So he waited for him. And he waited. And he waited. And he waited.

He thought about the day, how he had Dean, how easily Benny and Lisa just accepted him. He even thought about how he could end the feud between Anna and Lisa. That could happen actually if he tried. Lisa seemed to get the hint that it wasn't entirely Anna's fault.

Chuck didn't actually arrive until seven. Sitting at the table was like a do or die moment, Balthazar and Gabriel were literally staring daggers at Castiel trying to drag it out of him. He sat there choking under the pressure until finally he spat out the words everyone was waiting for:

"So. I have a new one."


	10. Chapter 10

"A new one of what?" Naomi asked, glaring at the other brothers making sure they were silent.

"A new boy."

Gabriel and Balthazar lit up like Christmas trees, they grabbed each other and swung around in circles before going to hug their baby brother.

Scowling, Naomi hit the brothers and dragged them back down to their seats. Nick stared. Castiel had no idea what to say, he knew what came next. Rapid-fire questioning.

"Who?" Naomi asked.

"Dean Winchester."

"Age?"

"Same as me"

"Family?"

"Drunk dad, brother with good grades."

"Grades?"

"Suckish."

"Lives?"

"Near the school."

"Looks like?"

"Light brown hair, green eyes."

"Gabriel. Balthazar. Opinions."

Gabriel rubbed his hands together, with a mischievous grin. He looked to Castiel, who was close to panicking, and then back to Naomi, tapping her fingertips on the table like the impatient child she was.

"He's a jock, doesn't carry on a conversation with me, but then again only our Cassie can with me, takes his time with everything including kissing him, which I witnessed!"

"You weren't in the room!" Castiel protested, blushing vibrantly.

"I was outside... Anyway... I like him."

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, Gabriel was the awkward one. Balthazar was going to be a breeze.

"Does NOT handle a hangover well, polite, understands, gay..."

"Bi!" Castiel yelled, a little quickly for Naomi's tasted as she pierced her eyes through his skull, forcing him to shut up.

"Anyway... He does love our Cassie, did I mention lightweight?"

"Not a lightweight, had too many..." Castiel rolled his eyes, protesting for Dean in this family discussion of his love life.

"He's a bit pretty."

"Handsome."

"I like him."

Castiel smiled, he knew there wasn't going to be any problems, he looked to Nick and Michael who where bitterly glaring at the floor. He loved to see them annoyed, it meant they weren't getting their way. But just as he tried to soak in all of the jealousy and annoyance, his father arrived.

"Chucky boy!" Yelled Gabriel as he through his arms around his dads neck.

"I'm your dad Gabe, please refer to me as such. Now why are you all here instead of at your own houses? Last time I checked it was Cas and Naomi who hadn't grown up yet."

"Ah yes, don't you remember your own son's birthday, the whole reason all of us were in the area?" Balthazar asked, tilting his head to one side like a bewildered puppy.

"Of course I bloody do..."

They all gave him a disapproving glare.

"Michael's..."

Still glaring.

And glaring.

And glaring.

And glaring.

"Twenty... ninth?"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. He'd gotten it right for once.

"So everyone is around the area for his birthday. Why here in the house when I get home from work, his birthday isn't until tomorrow if I'm correct."

"You are correct, for once." Michael spoke through his gritted teeth. He knew his dad remembered, it was just he always forgot at some point in the weeks leading up.

Castiel feared his father may just end up dead in the next few minutes if he didn't shut up, but he didn't say anything, otherwise he may have been killed too.

"We're all here to discuss our little Cassy's new boyfriend." Balthazar said with a smug grin on his face, subtly winding Castiel up.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh yes, that's right. They haven't made it official yet. They're just two friends who happen to be romantically and sexually attracted to one another who haven't discussed where they are or where they are headed."

"Shut up!"

"Oh Cassy, Are you getting embarrassed?"

"Not as much as you will be when I whoop your ass in front of the entire family."

"What? Did your boyfriend teach you some new moves?"

Castiel went to lunge for him, but Naomi kept as strong grip and made sure he didn't break free.

"Not worth it." She said, pulling him to face her. "Don't bother."

"Castiel... anything I should know?" Chuck said, trying to divert the conversation back to where it was headed.

Castiel sighed. He looked at his dad, and began to worry. His dad loved him, but even he remembered the incident with Adam and how lovesick he was over him. That's why they had the bloody talk about all of Castiel's crushes, they feared for his life. He had scars still there from the beating, and nightmares.

"Look dad, he's a guy in my year. Not so good grades, not a good relationship with the teachers, but he is a good guy. I tutor his brother, Sam. He's not going to lead me on, he's not going to change me in anyway, I'm not going to ride off with him into the sunset. But I do like him. Please dad?"

Chucked took a long breath, he stared at the ceiling and then at the floor. Looking round at the kids, all watching him to see what he would say.

"Who's met the guy?"

"Me and him." Balthazar said, pointing his finger at Gabriel, who was waving his hand. "But we've already done the 'what we think' speech before you got here, so the short version is we like him."

Chuck took a long breath again. He looked towards Castiel, who was practically pleading with his eyes.

"Fine."

Castiel grinned, he took one last look at Nick and Michael's faces to soak in the glory, and then turned out of the room to go to talk to Anna.

* * *

"Ughhh..." Sam groaned, looking disgusted at his older brother. How dare he fancy him.

"Sammy, why you being like this? Come on."

"Seriously Dean ughhh..."

"Yeh seriously, I really like him, and I want your support. Cause I sure as hell won't get dad's."

"For godsake Dean, yuck."

"What?"

"Him. Seriously?"

"What?"

"Why of all people did you have to pick my tutor... I got along with him! Now all I'm gonna see is you and him kissing."

Dean laughed and ruffled his brother's hair, he gave a sarcastic pouty face to him and waited for the grin, which sure as hell came to be spread across Sam's face. Yeah, his little brother approved. Just a little weirded out about his tutor and his brother dating. Which they technically weren't. Yet.

"No mentioning to dad, amiright?" Sam asked, looking up to his older brother with a smile.

"you got it kiddo, no mentioning to the big man or I get shot for being queer."

"That's really unfair isn't it? You can't help loving who you love..."

"Nah, kiddo. I can't help who I love, and you know what... if mom was here we wouldn't be having this discussion, I'd already be kissing him in front of dad and he wouldn't mind. It's just, some people, like our dad, think that being attracted to anyone other than the opposite sex is an abomination. It's a little bit 20's, but you know, some people can't seem to get the bloody fact that people are queer and times are changing. Next thing you know, dad will start writing with a quill pen and be telling us that phones and the internet are all sinful and the only proper way to do it is by hand. Or getting rid of the TV's because they are unnatural and don't belong. Or just getting rid of our Mp3 players and handing us a blow jug, because that's what it was like in the good old days. I tell you kiddo, the people like our dad will be shunned sooner or later because everyone else can accept it and they'll be seen as badly as racists are."

Sam laughed at Dean's little rant, he laughed because he knew it was true. Any day now their dad would probably pick up a sword and start fighting with it because 'that's how it should be done.' It made Dean laugh as well, thinking of how closed minded his father was. But he couldn't help but think about what it would've been like if his mother was still around. Probably much better. His dad wouldn't be missing every few nights that's for sure, or drunk, or lazy, or a hypocrite, or a homophobe, or everything else under the sun that could be taken as offensive to others.

But he was their dad, so Dean wasn't about to walk out on him. No matter how cruel and tormenting he got, he would always be Dean's dad, and Dean would always love him.

Dean did feel a little weight lift off his chest now that he'd told Sam about Castiel. He was happy. Happy that his brother accepted him. Happy that his brother (sort of) approved. Happy that he would have Cas. Happy he didn't have to hide himself to many anymore.

He walked over to Sam, pulled him into a big hug, and then went to check out the freezer to see what they could have for dinner.

* * *

"That's great news Cas!" Anna beamed, pulling Castiel tightly in for a squeeze.

"Yes... It is... Anna... Anna... Ann" He squirmed about in her arms. Her tight grip was almost cutting of his oxygen supply. "Anna... Ann.. You're hurting me..."

She let go and apologized, giving him a massive grin.

"But still, you're family accepted Dean! One step closer!"

"Well not all of them."

"Oh, who gives two hoots about Michael and Nick. Isn't he nick-named Lucifer anyway?"

Castiel laughed. It was her that gave him the name after meeting him for the first time. Sure, Gabriel liked to play pranks, but the first time she met Nick he almost scared her too death with the skeleton in the shoe-closet prank. And then he pouted, sulked, scowled and grimaced for most of the day... Which left Anna in the position of turning around and calling him Satan. In. Front. Of. Everyone.

Yes, Anna only met Nick a couple of years ago, but that was because when he did live at the house he stayed in his bedroom, and then he moved away before Anna had the chance to even introduce herself. They had brushed pashed each other in the hallways of Castiel's house for fifteen years, and only once did they bother to speak. And that was when he pulled a prank on her. And actually ate downstairs for once.

Long story short, the nickname stuck.

"So, what did Chuck say exactly?" She asked, looking quite eager to know everything.

"Well, he asked Gabe and Balth what they thought of him and then said fine."

"Is that it?"

"Well what else do you want Anna? There is literally nothing else to it."

"There's got to be something else."

"Nope, Chuck bends over backwards for everyone so much he doesn't own a spine anymore."

"He's your dad Cas, you should call him that."

"Have you ever once heard any of me and my siblings call him anything in relation to being our dad?"

"You know you should."

"Yes, and you know you shouldn't bug me about things that I don't need or want to talk about, but you do it anyway."

"Shut up, I don't do it that much."

"Yes. you do." Said Samandriel, climbing through the open window.

"Ahh, Samandriel my good fellow, come, embrace the good news." Castiel joked, beckoning him over as he put on the worst posh accent ever.

"Yeh, yeh. lemmeguess. Papa gonna let you go out with a certain Winchester?" Samandriel answered, walking over to them and hitting Cas on the back.

"Correct my fellow geek." Castiel laughed, keeping the accent. "I am free to date a certain Winchester."

"Congrats man!"

"I know right?!" Anna squealed, "Castiel I am so happy for you!"

"You guys know they'll be watching us like hawks for the next few years right..."

"Yes!" They said in unison.

* * *

"Where you goin?" Sam asked, watching dean throw on his leather jacket and collecting his keys. He was just about to step out of the door, it was so obvious.

"No where, just gonna go get a beer." He answered, smiling at his brother while zipping the jacket up.

"Liar." Sam said, holding his hands on his hips and pouting. "There's no way your going out for a beer. You don't have your wallet."

"Right here." Dean, pulled it out of his other jacket and stuck it into the back pockets of his jeans.

"It's too late."

"Bars are open 'til one in the morning."

"You're wearing your favorite jacket."

"Can't I wear it now?"

"Not to go get a beer you can't." Sam said, grinning. He'd already sussed it. "You're going to Castiel's aren't you?"

"No."

Sam glared.

"No."

Glaring.

"I swear."

Glaring.

"I'm serious!"

Glaring.

"Come on..."

Glaring.

"If I say yes will you stop?"

Glaring and a disapproving nod.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'm going to Cas' to talk okay?"

"Why?"

"Because we haven't fully talked it out yet."

Dean tried to walk out the door, but his brother grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "Dean." Sam said. Sighing, he turned back and looked to his brother.

"What?" he asked.

"Go get him."

Sam hugged him tightly and then walked off after Dean brushed him off for 'chick-flick moments' weren't his thing.

* * *

After Anna and Samandriel had left, Castiel grabbed a book. A little bit old fashioned, he knew, but he'd read everything on his kindle and sometimes the paper way was nicer. He liked the feel of the paper under his fingers. Turning each page. Smelling the dust that had been collected over the years along with the smell of the actual paper. He loved the sound a book made when you turned a page, something that no matter how hard a kindle tried it could never compare to the sound in real life. It felt amazing to hold in his hands.

He read. And he read. And he read.

He read until he went from start to finish, soaking in the words as he went. Living the story as he intertwined with the pages. It was one of his favorite things to read. But who doesn't love to pick up a book? Even if your not going to read it, your just picking it up. It felt good.

But then he heard a knock at the window. It'd been about 3 hours since Anna had left, it wasn't exactly as if she left something behind. So who the hell was that?

He walked over, cautiously.

Sneaking across.

Peering through.

To see the bloody Winchester's face staring back at him and grinning. He opened the window and allowed him to climb through.

"Sorry to drop in on you like this, I just wanted to do this." He pulled at Castiel's collar towards him and pressed his lips against Cas's.

At first the initial motion through Castiel off guard. It was spontaneous after all. He had his eyes open for the first few seconds because he hadn't quite processed what had just happened. But, as he felt Dean begin to pull away he responded, moving his lips in rhythm with Dean's. Like they were doing a samba. A samba of the lips. Castiel's hands ran up Dean's back as he explored the inside of the mouth he now had become accustomed to. Kissing Dean was like a drug, he wanted to do it more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more.

He tucked his hands into Dean's jean's back pockets, while Dean ran his hands through Castiel's hair, messing up, making sure no strand was left unturned. He felt their tongues glide together like they were puzzle pieces. Their mouths connected just right. In that moment. That infinite moment. They could stand there without a care in the world.

Dean accidently bit Castiel's lip which made Cas's hands shoot up from his back pockets to behind his neck. It made him jump a little, but he realized he really liked it. And Dean liked his reaction.

When they finally pulled away (after about five minutes) They stared into each others eyes like two giddy five year olds.

"What was that for?" Castiel asked.

"You did it earlier, I thought it was only fair." Dean answered. "Speaking of earlier, you didn't actually finish that sentence."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, I said I love chocolate."

"Right now what were you going to say."

"You already know." Castiel smirked, watching Dean try to destroy his common sense with his smile.

"I want to hear you say it."

"What?"

"You know what."

"That I love chocolate?"

Dean punched Castiel playfully.

"Fine. Fine. I love you two."

"Well in that case." Dean said, pulling Castiel in close, holding him by the waist. "Will you go out with me?"

"Hmm... I think I'd have to think about it." Joked Castiel, fingers on his chin pretending to ponder about the thought. "Of course I will you idiot."

* * *

Balthazar walked into Castiel's bedroom expecting to see precisely what he saw. His little brother making out with his new boyfriend. He smirked and stood there for a minute, but after realizing that neither of them were going to realize soon, he coughed.

Castiel pulled away, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Dean stood smirking, until he saw it was Balthazar. His face suddenly dropped.

"Hello pretty boy, me again." Balthazar smirked, staring at Dean. "Good to see you when you're not hung over."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, confused as to why someone who moved out of the hell house was staying there again.

"Michael's birthday, everyone's in town. Guess Cassy didn't tell you that somewhere in between the face eating."

"Ha bloody ha." Castiel groaned. "Don't call me Cassy."

"Still, I'm staying in my old room, I heard you come through the window, thought I'd come and embarrass the two of you."

"Thanks." Castiel sarcastically moaned. "Now go away."

"No, I'm good."

"Get out!" Castiel yelled pushing him out of the door. He locked it and breathed out long and slowly.

"So." He said looking to Dean. "Where were we?"


	11. Final chapter

School. Oh fucking dear. That was all Dean could think about. School. What is gonna happen now? Everyone's going to find out about him and Cas and yeh, he didn't particularly care about that, it was the thought of Cas being bullied... or worse.

That wasn't going to happen.

No way was he going to let it happen.

No way most of the people there would dare to bat an eyelid at them if they came out.

He was still scared of the minority though. It was going to be tough, and the thought of telling everyone petrified him, but he knew he had to say something people. And those who were going to be dicks about it, might not live long enough to tell. He loved Cas. And NOTHING was going to change that.

* * *

Castiel looked to his brother, shaking. He was freaked. Balthazar knew that if the poor sod could last the day, he might just melt away at the end of it. They both remembered the past all to well. They both knew what this next week could mean if it went well or if it went bad.

If it went well: Castiel could live happily, he could be free to be himself, feel more comfortable around others (which he hadn't since). More importantly there'd be nothing inbetween him and Dean,

If it went bad...

So yes, violently shaking, feeling like he was about to be sick. He didn't want to. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to say anything. But he also didn't want to hide anymore.

"You know Cassy, you can always ask your boyfriend to hold back on confessions until you feel ready." Balthazar said, looking his little brother up and down, worried about the state he was in.

"I'm never going to be ready."

"Well then." Balthazar said, pulling Castiel in for a hug, "If there's any dicks, just say Lucifer's on your side."

Castiel laughed. Nick had woke him up that morning, saying if anyone dares to take the piss out of his little brother he'd give 'em hell. Everyone could say how bad he was, but deep down... Nick really did love his family. Even Michael, as much as they both hated to admit it.

"That'll make 'em back off."

* * *

Benny and Lisa drove up to the Novak household, Anna, Balthazar and Castiel waiting. They all climbed into the campervan. Lisa and Anna glared. And they glared. And they glared. While the boys sat in awkward silence, they kept their eyes firmly on each other.

"So... How was everyone's weekend?" Benny asked.

"I gained a boyfriend." Castiel said.

"I helped him gain that boyfriend. He was mine first afterall." Lisa added.

"Oh like you ever cared about him the way Cas does." Anna scoffed, rolling her eyes at miss perky's sudden bitterness.

"Cared damn more about him than you think, and more about your best friend than you do."

"Please, what'd you do? give up your tiara so Cas could wear it for five seconds."

"More than you ever do, dumping all your problems on him."

"Like what bitch?"

"Like every single little petty thing you talk about. What is it? What is nutritious?"

"Oh please, like you don't about what you eat. Infact never mind, you don't eat. Let me guess, little popular cheerleader loses weight by chucking her guts up into the bathroom stalls."

"Well at least I'm not a stuck up nerd who thinks she's so much better than everyone else just because she's so clever. You're not even that clever. I beat you on every bloody test we had in middle school."

"Yes. But you gave it up for getting drunk every night and fucking the first guy you see."

"So I like to fuck? What do you care? Just because your vagina's got cobwebs on it don't mean everyone elses has to. And you know what?"

"No both of you SHUT UP!" Samandriel screamed. "I'M SICK OF THIS. I'M SICK OF THIS FIGHTING, I'M SICK OF HAVING ANNA MOAN, I'M SICK OF HAVING LISA GIVE ME THE STINK EYE WHENEVER I WALK PAST, I'M SICK OF NOT BEING ABLE TO TALK TO BENNY EVEN THOUGH HE'S THE ONLY FUCKING PERSON FROM MY CHILDHOOD STILL ALIVE. GET YOUR ACT STRAIGHT. THIS IS DEAN AND CASTIEL'S DAY. IF YOU FUCKING MESS THIS UP FOR THEM, I SWEAR I WILL LOCK YOU TWO UP AND NEVER LET YOU OUT INTO DAYLIGHT AGAIN. FUCKING SORT IT OUT. NOW."

He finally took a breath. Everyone was stunned. Stunned that he could shout. Stunned he could actually talk, considering he hardley ever did. But mostly stunned that he was going to be the one to finally say anything about his past.

"Your brother?" Benny asked.

"After mum and dad and the car crash, he didn't want to anymore. It was a year after we stopped talking. They made me live with my godparents, I hadn't ever met before. They were looking to adopt so they saw fit to move over here, buy a house close to the schools, and took me in."

"I'm sorry." Benny said, pulling the van over.

"Now as Sam was saying, you two sort your shit out now or we aren't going. Now usually, that'd be okay, but I got art with Zeddmore and Spangler teaching. Man those two are schmucks, but funny schmucks. If I'm late I'll murder someone."

"Okay." Everyone murmered.

* * *

Sam and Dean climbed into the impala. And they sat. Dean stared out the window, holding the steering wheel, gazing out at the town.

"Dean." Sam said. "Dean. DEAN!"

"Yes."

"START THE CAR."

"Oh."

Dean turned the keys, and backed off the driveway.

"What's with you?"

"I, umm... nothing."

"Yes. That's why you didn't eat anything and you didn't start the car and you haven't said anything."

"Okay look. Some things you don't need to know Sammy."

"You're telling everyone about you and Castiel aren't you?"

"Am I really that fucking transparent?" He said, smacking the wheel, followed by shaking his hand off until the redness went down.

"You alright?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Just fine and dandy."

"It'll be okay you know. No one insults my big brother, no one's got the guts."

"I love you little man."

* * *

"AND YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED THE PAINT WAR, YOU GOT MY FAVOURITE BLOUSE ALL MESSED UP."

"BUT YOUR THE ONE WHO RIPPED MY TEXTBOOKS IN HALF."

"BUT YOU STARTED IT BY PULLING MY BRAID OUT."

"ACTUALLY YOU STARTED IT BY THWACKING MY SCHOOL STUFF TO THE GROUND."

Samandriel, Castiel and Benny sat. Very bored. Very tired. Listening to the two ladies arguing it out.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Castiel yelled. "The very reason this started was with a juice box. You, Lisa, you think she stole it. Well she didn't SHE MISTOOK IT. You, Anna, I expect better from you than to retaliate to others. Aren't you the one always saying leave it be? You're BOTH acting like children."

"I want to be there in art." Benny said.

"I want the petty arguing to stop." Samandriel said.

"I want to be able to be there with MY boyfriend today, while he not only announces to everyone that he's bisexual, but that we are together. If he's on his own everyone in this car knows he won't be able to do it, he needs your support today, we BOTH do. And if you guys are going to argue instead, then I'm getting out of this van and walking. Make up."

"He's right." Anna sighed, groaning at her best friend for being right. Again. "Look I'm sorry for what I've done to you in the past, we took it too far and now it's got us here."

"Yeh... I'm sorry too. All this over a juice box? It's madness. I'm respected by people, I don't need a petty argument from kindergaten to hold me back. You're right, I take things badly."

"Are we done?" Benny gasped. "Are we ACTUALLY done?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Lets go then." Benny said, putting his foot down and driving to get there before homeroom.

* * *

The bell went. Not one of Dean's friends was there. No Benny, No Lisa. No Cas. He knew they were all riding together, and he just hoped it wasn't anything too serious. Miss. Harvelle watched the empty seats as the rest of the class filed in. (From the start to the end of this, I don't think I ever mentioned Dean knew two Ellen Harvelle's. His dad's friend Bobby had a crush on the one from the diner, and his formtutor sucked.) She too could see Lisa, Benny, Cas, Anna and Samdriel were missing.

"Dean." She asked. "Were are your friends."

"Hiding behind the sun."

"I'm serious Mr. Winchester."

"They all took a lift together today, I don't know anything else."

"Well if they don't turn up soon I'm going to have to record them with a late mar..."

"Sorry we're late Miss. Harvelle." Anna said, promptly followed by the rest.

"And why would that be?"

"Because these two had childhood issues to resolve." Benny smirked, pointing at a rather red Anna and Lisa.

"And that made you late because?"

"A lot of yelling and having to pull the car over." Samandriel answered, taking up his seat at the back.

"Anything you two want to add?"

"Nope." Lisa said.

"Nothing at all." Castiel added. They both took up their seats.

Dean smiled, good to see everyone was here.

* * *

After an agonising first two classes, they finally got out for recess. Dean and Castiel giving each other weary looks as they shuffled out of the classroom.

They had all plotted it, but the best way, the only way to do this really was to...

Well I'm not going to say yet.

They chose a spot were most of the school could see them.

Saw Missouri close by and waved to her as they stood from the rest of the pack.

Anna and Lisa arm in arm, stood beside Benny and Samandriel, giving the two a heads up.

Dean and Cas faced each other.

"You ready?" Castiel asked.

"I'm never going to be ready. But you know, lets do this."

As I said, they faced each other.

They took deep breaths.

They saw others beginning to wonder what was going on.

Better to get it over and done with.

Was it?

Yes.

Should they?

Yes.

Could they?

Yes.

Should I just get on with it?

Probably

Will I?

Lets drag the tension out a little more.

They gasped for air.

Hearts racing.

Arms shaking.

Blood pumping.

Tension rising.

They stared each other in the eye.

Minute.

"Oh Fuck it." Dean said as he smiled, grabbing Cas by the shirt and pulling him in. Cas, a little startled again but happy, took his chance to smile right before Dean placed his lips against his.

* * *

Little whispers in the crowd forming were surronding Benny and Lisa, all they could hear was stuff about their best friend.

'Winchester's a fag? that's news.'

'That's actually kind of adorable.'

'Eh. He's the best sports captain we got,who cares if he's gay?'

'I think he's bi. I mean he did just break up with Lisa.'

Same for Anna and Samandriel.

'I knew there had to be something else to the quiet nerdy kid.'

'The dude in the trenchcoat is gorgeous though. Good on Dean.'

'Isn't that the fag our old buddy got?'

'It is as well. He's gonna pay...'

Anna's ears suddenly perked up she turned around looking for the voices, eventually spotting two boys walking towards Cas. She let go of Lisa's arm and whispered into Benny's ear: "I think I heard someone talk about the thing with Cas."

"You serious?" He asked.

Pointing to the boys, she began to shake.

"Let me deal with this." Benny said.

Walking towards them, he saw it was Raphael Christai and Richard Roman. He guessed it'd be them, they were the two biggest douchebags in school.

Raphael went to pull Castiel away, but Benny got there first.

* * *

"Don't you ever. EVER. Touch my friend again. Is that clear?" He growled, holding the two boys on the ground. Missouri didn't even stop them, she just smirked and walked towards Dean and Castiel.

"It's clear." Raphael said.

"please let us go, we swear we won't do anything ever again." Dick squirmed underneath Benny's grasp.

He let the two go, begrudgingly when Cas gave him the nod. "And that goes to all of you douchewagons out there. If anyone dares fucking make fun of someone for who they are, who they want to be, or who they love again, there is going to be a storm coming at you, one you might not survive."

Dean and Castiel smiled at each other, the secret was out. And it was pretty clear everyone was going to get the message Benny had sent out, no matter how long and how hard it would take.

"That was a big move you two boys made today." Missouri said, beaming at Cas and Dean. "And to think, you two were the one's in my first detention. Look at you now."

"That was only a couple of weeks ago miss." Castiel said, confused.

"You're not the same person you were a second ago Castiel. For instance, I no longer hear Mr. Winchester calling you James Bond anymore."

"I suppose your right."

And she walked off, content with the two.

"What now?" Dean asked Cas.

"I guess, we carry on."

"No one could be happier than I am today."

"I am."

"Oh god," Dean laughed, "I love you."

"Ditto."

"Please don't do that. Lisa made me watch Ghost around a thousand times."

"Okay, okay, I love you too."


End file.
